Haikyuu pairing fics
by Luxies
Summary: A bunch of fanfictions about popular pairings, and some unusual ones. Starting small though and might not upload very frequently..
1. Three years of Waiting for Love - IwaOi

Iwaizumi Hajime (top) x Oikawa Tooru (bottom)

His eyes were covered with a silky black cloth that had been tied tightly round his head. Oikawa stumbled forward, yelping as he collided with a coffee table.  
"Careful." A stern voice told him, strong hands grasped his forearms and guided him forward. "Ready?" Breath tickled his ear and Oikawa let out a quiet giggle at the sensation. Iwaizumi's fingers fiddled with the knot behind his friend's head, letting the fabric drop to the floor once untied. "Happy birthday." He breathed, unsure how the birthday boy would react.

Silence met his waiting ears.

Did he not like it?

Silence followed by more silence.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan!" Oikawa sang, leaping into Iwaizumi's arms with a grin adorning his features. Said Iwa-chan hastily reached to grab the other's thighs as Tooru unexpectedly leapt into his arms, looping his arms around the younger's neck. By a month and ten days Oikawa was older, and he never forgot to remind his friend of the fact. Today was no different. "One month-"

"And ten days." Iwaizumi grumbled, scowling at the face so close to his. With a careless laugh Oikawa tapped his friend's shoulder and he let him down. Hesitantly he wandered over to a box neatly wrapped in white paper and topped with a turquoise bow. He smiled despite himself, they were the colours of Aoba Johsai. Tugging at one end of the bow unravelled it and then he began tearing at the wrapping paper like a child. Iwaizumi watched fondly, fully expecting this to be the outcome of a wrapped present placed in front of the famously immature Oikawa.

Sat amongst a shredded pile of paper Oikawa gawked at the items inside the box. Iwaizumi knew that he'd become self-conscious of his abilities as a setter after playing against Karasuno so had a mug with the words "#1 setter (and goofball)" printed onto it. The room settled back into silence and Iwaizumi began to panic.

"If you don't like it I can-"

"I love it!" He squealed, thrashing about in the bed covers excitedly. The younger had become accustomed with Oikawa's tendency to almost lose control of his limbs and madly wave them around when particularly happy. He smiled to himself, seeing the usually calm and collected "Great King" reduced to a squirming child gave him an odd sense of satisfaction. His other presents were a hastily scribbled in card, a phone case of a forced selfie they'd taken where Oikawa had his tongue poking out from one side of his mouth and two of his fingers making a peace sign while Iwaizumi glared into the camera as if it'd disintegrate if he'd stared hard enough and a new pair of trainers because he'd complained that his were old and no longer comfortable.

Oikawa had expected the last one. He easily could've brought himself a luxury pair of shoes for maximum comfort, he came from a very rich family, but enjoyed receiving gifts from his closest friend.  
"Thank you Iwa-chan!" He slotted his phone into the case and raised it up to take a selfie with Haijime. The other wasn't expecting the soft pair of lips that brushed against his cheek and his immediate reaction was to blush and glance away, so that was exactly what the picture that Oikawa showed him captured, Tooru with his lips pressed against Iwa's cheek and Iwa beetroot red.

Before he could complain though Oikawa had rushed off into the kitchen with his new mug to make himself a hot chocolate. Content, Iwaizumi sighed and started clearing up the remains of the wrapping paper, scrunching them up into one big ball. He absentmindedly touched the cheek that was kissed and then shook his head, convincing himself it was a spur of the moment kind of act.

 _If it was spur of the moment and means nothing then why are you still blushing?_ An annoying voice stated in the back of his head, he willed it to shush.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Volleyball!" Oikawa chirped happily, jumping up and down on the spot childishly and clapping to himself. "Please Iwa-chan!"

"I don't know…" Iwaizumi hadn't been interested in volleyball since he'd started University and gotten himself a well paying job. He just didn't have time. Caving in he finally muttered, "Fine."

They drove to the nearest gym and headed straight for the courts. Oikawa had put on his white and turquoise school volleyball uniform which he _knew_ attracted attention, after losing against Karasuno Aoba Johsai had quickly rebuilt its reputation, Karasuno had gone back to being flightless birds after the first years grew too old for the club. The volleyball club was a forgotten memory for Karasuno, but not for Oikawa. He regularly popped in to the club to teach the newbies the most effective ways to serve and practice with them. Date Tech was famous for its Iron Wall, Nekoma for its method of watching and quickly evolving to match the players, Karasuno for its Little Giant and famous freak quick but Aoba Johsai never really had a title.

Well, not when Oikawa was a student.

Now that he was a part time coach he made sure that there were no gaps in his student's strategies and attacks. They were now the school with the Killer Serve. Each and every volleyball player could deliver a deadly serve thanks to Oikawa, he regularly heard stories about them playing in practice matches and taking whole sets just by the points of serves alone.

"Stop that, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi growled as his friend waved flirtatiously at some girls eyeing him up.

"Aw. You're no fun Iwa-chan." He pouted, but still winked at the girls before being dragged off by the collar of his shirt.

"Whatever. Let's get this over w-"A startled gasp from his friend shut Iwaizumi up. There, practising volleyball and actually _laughing_ was Tsukishima Kei. Both grinning like triumphant idiots beside him stood Bokuto and Kuroo. When they spotted the two of them they stared, but softened up and waved them over. Kageyama, Hinata and Aone had all arrived together as well so, despite the now unspoken rivalry between Kageyama and Oikawa, they agreed t 4.

Oikawa fell asleep in the passenger seat on the drive home, he was utterly exhausted. Iwaizumi had awkwardly stooped over to pick him up from inside the car and carried him inside. With surprisingly gentle actions he tucked the softly snoring boy into bed and went to go lock the car only to find a girl peering into the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, she squeaked and pushed up thick black framed glasses.

"Y-You left the door open so I was just…I was…Was…Oh! I was closing the d-door."

Oikawa didn't know how they met.

He didn't know _why_ they even liked each other, they were polar opposites.

But he _did_ know that the girl with the glasses was slowly stealing his Iwa-chan.

The two of them were in a relationship just two weeks after they'd met.

Usually if Oikawa wanted to he could crawl into Iwaizumi's bed with him and complain that he'd had a nightmare.

But not anymore.

The girl stayed most nights.

She cooked Iwaizumi dinner, but not Oikawa, so he was forced to go get takeaway due to his lack of cooking skills.

What was this jealously he was feeling?

Oikawa quickly found himself craving the attention of his friend, and when he was denied it he became angry.

Angry at her, angry at Iwaizumi, and angry at himself for feeling such petty emotions.

This had happened once before with Kageyama in primary school, in the end it was Iwaizumi that had convinced him that what he was doing was wrong, but Iwaizumi wasn't around anymore.

Oikawa let his rage out one day when his house mate wasn't home. He flipped furniture and tore paintings and wallpaper from the walls. He shredded pillows and broke windows.

If Iwaizumi wasn't going to notice him on his own then he'd _make_ him.

When he eventually came home the first thing he saw was the mug he'd gotten Oikawa for his birthday, split right down the middle. #1 and setter had been separated. He walked into the living room where he found a sight that saddened him immensely but didn't entirely shock him.

Oikawa was curled up in the centre of the room, cradling his knees and rocking back and forth. His eyes were wide and unblinking, tear tracks standing out against his pale skin. There were smudges of blood across his cheeks and his arms were covered in the red liquid. He looked up.

"Iwaizumi!" He said gratefully in a quiet voice. Iwaizumi froze, he never called him by his actual name, usually just shortening it to "Iwa-chan."  
"You're here."

"I am." He replied in a strong voice, staring his setter down. "What have you done, Oikawa?"

The boy gave him a strange look and glanced around the room, his gaze settled on his hands, watching fat globs of thick blood trickle from cuts made from the glass.

He didn't answer.

That night Oikawa went to bed alone. He muttered to himself in his sleep, desperately reaching out to clutch what would usually be Iwaizumi's form. But he wasn't there. He'd gone to stay at his girlfriend's to escape the mess that he'd once called a friend.

He swiftly packed up and left. He understood what had happened the previous day and wanted to prevent it from happening. He wouldn't let jealously rear its ugly head again. But as he shoved some clothes into a rucksack he couldn't help think that he was being selfish for leaving. After all, it was _him_ who couldn't bear to see Iwaizumi with a girl. He scribbled down a note saying something lame about wanting to travel the world before he died.

And he left.

Three years was what it took for him to realise that he really, really missed his friend. Whenever he thought of the grumpy spiker he'd get this funny fluttery feeling in his chest, Oikawa just assumed it to be a kind of homesickness. But it wasn't homesickness, he knew that he didn't have a place in the house he used to call home. Not anymore. The feelings got worse, Oikawa found himself getting breathless just by _looking_ at Iwaizumi blushing in the selfie they'd taken on his birthday. Eventually he had to admit to himself that it was love he felt. So he began to completely isolate himself from anything to do with Iwaizumi in the hopes of his love for the other just...vanishing.

It didn't.

The last text Iwaizumi sent him had read _"Found out my girlfriend was cheating on me this whole time. Please come back. I need you to come back, even just for a little while."_ It broke Oikawa's heart to hear about his friend in distress but still he forced himself to believe that it wasn't so.

 _Iwaizumi doesn't care about you. Not anymore._ He'd tell himself over and over again until he managed to convince himself that it was true.

Oikawa knew going back to the house was a bad idea, Iwa might not even live there anymore or he might have burnt all his possessions. He'd forgotten to take the phone case with him and wanted it to remind him of Iwaizumi when Oikawa eventually settled down and started a new life.

The key slid into the lock easily and he gently pushed the door open. He'd deliberately chosen a time so that if Iwa was still around he'd be at work. He peered into the living room. It was fixed, but it didn't look any different. It still looked homey. There was a mug sat on the coffee table. _His_ mug. The two halves had been glued back together, a wave of guilt washed over Oikawa and he stumbled on into his bedroom. The case wasn't in there so he went to check Iwaizumi's room.

He nearly cried.

Oikawa nearly cried.

Iwaizumi had taken all the photos of Oikawa he had stored on his phone, printed them out and framed them. While he'd done it Iwa had told himself that it was so that he wouldn't forget the older's face should he ever come back. The phone case was tucked alongside the matching framed picture of the same selfie. Tooru picked it up hesitantly and then he clutched it tightly to his chest, sitting down on the bed. He suddenly felt nauseous so he closed his eyes and lay down. Eventually the feeling left him and he realised how tired he was. Jet lag from all the travelling hit him hard. He nestled down into Iwaizumi's bed and quickly fell asleep.

When Iwaizumi returned home from work the door was already unlocked. Confused and wary he crept in, checking each room. It hadn't looked like anyone had been here. But by the door…There was a pair of black and blue trainers. The pair he'd gotten his friend for his birthday. He sucked in a sudden breath.

Hadn't Oikawa taken those with him?

With all of the other rooms clear Iwa slowly approached the bedroom, pushing the door open gently. His breath hitched, his heart sped up and his fists clenched. There was an angel lying in his bed, hugging a phone case to his chest. He pinched his arm, trying to convince himself that this wasn't real. Oikawa's eyes fluttered and he stretched his arms above his head. When their eyes met he didn't seem surprised.

"Oh, hey Iwa-cha-"He said on impulse and then he froze, everything seeming to catch up to him. "Iwaizumi!" Scrambling to get off the bed he shoved the case in his pocket and made his way to the door. Hajime was blocking it and he had no intention of moving. They'd once been roughly the same height but now the younger towered over Oikawa.

"You've gotten taller." He commented quietly, looking past Iwaizumi's shoulder at the open door that called to him.

"And you've gotten thinner." Iwaizumi replied harshly, staring him down. "Where did you go?"

"Everywhere." He tried to sound casual but his voice soon started to stutter. "T-Travelling." The other's features softened for a split second but it was enough to make Tooru break down. Tears spilt down his cheeks and he raised his hands to hastily wipe them away only to be beaten to it by a pair of thumbs that swiped across his face to clear them. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry I-Iwaizumi!" He blubbered, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Iwa tensed at his full name being used again. Oikawa wasn't comfortable around him anymore.

He gently sat the crying boy down on the bed and teased the knots from his bedhair like he used to.  
"No _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have chosen her before you, especially knowing that you get like…like this." Oikawa tried to speak but a finger across his lips quickly shushed him. "But that doesn't change the fact that you left, Oikawa." Iwaizumi continued firmly. "What you did was stupid and wrong. I was so worried about you, idiot. And I know that she tore apart our friendship but-"

"Stop it Iwaizumi!" Tooru shouted, turning round to face him. "I'm not a child! I ran away because, dammit, I love you!"

The silence returned.

Unwanted and unnecessary it hung in the air like bad odour.

Oikawa had a hand clamped over his mouth as if he wanted to prevent anymore from escaping. He stuffed his feet into his shoes and stomped off to his room where he slammed his door and cried into his pillow, thrashing into the covers like a child throwing a tantrum.

Iwaizumi shivered, the spot on his lap where his friend had been sitting turned cold. "Idiot." He grumbled under his breath, "Fucking idiot!" He then shouted, throwing the closest thing he could at the wall where it shattered and fell to the ground. His shoulders rose and fell as the anger rolled off of him, but after a few minutes of blankly staring at the door Oikawa had left through he began to calm down. He picked up the glass and shattered wood, glad that the picture of him and the brunette was unharmed.

Hajime sighed to himself and knocked on the white door in front of him.

"Go away." A hoarse voice ordered. He entered and a pillow was thrown at him, he caught it but couldn't help but chuckle. Oikawa was nestled in a fortress of pillows and duvets, glaring at him through a small peek hole near the top. "Nobody's home."

"So if I look under this pile of non-Shittykawa-ness there'll be nothing?" Iwaizumi asked playfully, stepping closer.

"Yes, there will be nothing. Wait, the answer is no, there will be nothing."

"So who am I speaking to right now?"

There was a pregnant pause before the older said in a robotic voice.

"This is a recorded message. Please respond after the beep…beeeeeeeeeep."

While Oikawa was distracted Iwa pounced, fighting to push the other's arms against his sides as he flailed beneath him. The pillow armour he'd been wearing was tossed off and Hajime had him pinned down by his arms. Tooru began to kick, his thin legs proving to _hurt_ … _a lot_. Iwaizumi grunted as he was struck in the cheek by a madly kicking foot, he stood up, positioning himself above Oikawa and then violently sitting down. Oikawa yelped at the slight unexpected pain, turning his face into the mattress to hide the blush he felt when he saw Iwaizumi straddling him.

Said spiker leaned close in a way he _knew_ made Oikawa hot and bothered and whispered into his ear huskily. "Your move."

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaan!" Tooru yelled. Shocked, he stared up at Iwa, mouth hanging open. The nickname had just rolled off the tongue without him even thinking about it. "Get off." He grumbled.

Iwaizumi grinned triumphantly. "Make me." He said, expecting the other's aroused side to come out, but he stubbornly started squirming and trying to thrash. Once Iwa had control over him again he tried once more.

"So you love me, huh?" He mused, leaning so close that their noses bumped.

"B-Baka! Shut up!" Oikawa stuttered, turning red within seconds…but he'd stopped struggling and was now just glancing away at the wall beside them, deliberately avoiding contact.

"Tooru." Iwaizumi whispered, surprised at the use of his first name the male looked towards Iwa, only to gasp more at the lips that pressed firmly to his. Trusting his friend Iwaizumi let go of his arms and at once they wound round his neck, pulling them closer. Hajime's hand travelled down and slid under the other's shirt, caressing the smooth skin and tracing his fingers in the dips that gave Oikawa a very prominent V pointing down towards the goods.

Tooru whined like a needy puppy when Iwa pulled away and pulled his shirt off, kissing down his stomach. The older giggled as the other's lips tickled his skin, he pushed at his love's head and then grabbed it when he dared move away.

They'd spent the rest of the night humping away at each other like the horny dogs they were, finally curling up to sleep when Oikawa had insisted that he couldn't go another round or he'd simply snap like a twig. Iwaizumi had laughed and shoved him into the bed forcefully, wrapping them both up in the duvet and then pressing the other against him, spooning the brunette.

Oikawa sighed.

It had taken him three years to realise his love for his childhood friend.

 _Three years._


	2. The Moon's Prettier when Provoked

Tsukishima Kei (top) x Hinata Shoyo (bottom)

 **Just a word of warning this story** _ **does**_ **contain gay sex. If you do not like then do not read. It's as simple as that.**

Tsukishima had always strongly believed that opposites repelled, not attracted. So what on Earth possessed him and accepted Hinata Shoyo's proposal to watching the clouds with him? He'd always been a night owl, preferring the cool crisp air that the evening brought over the smothering heat of the day.  
"Isn't this nice?" The ginger asked quietly, it was rare to see him so calm and placid so Tsukishima kept quiet, not wanting to disturb the silence. "Look, there's a crow!" Hinata gestured towards the sky before placing his arm back under his head. "And there's a dog...a plane...an eye and a car."

The other continued to babble on about the shapes he could see so clearly in the sky. Tsukishima could see nothing but blue and white mixing together, he didn't see a dog, a plane, an eye or a car. He just saw a muddle of blues and whisps of fading white.

They'd stayed stretched out on the grass for hours, Tsukki had dozed off at one point but Hinata watched every movement the clouds made, intently watching them with immense concentration. It was scary to see the usually hyper boy "in the zone." All through high school he'd been a bundle of unrivalled energy but once reaching adulthood he'd seemed to settle down.

Tsukishima considered what they'd become, settling on the title of Guardian and not God. For reasons unknown to them after they'd both died, along with their whole volleyball team in a car accident, they'd been revived by the previous Night and Day guardians, more famously known as Akiteru of the Moon and the Little Giant of the Sun. They were both unsure whether they were destined to end up this way, after all they _did_ both have a connection with their predecessors, or whether it was just dumb luck that they'd been chosen together.

Nowadays Hinata was a lot more tolerable, he didn't make as many stupid comments or ask immature questions, Tsukishima was glad that the other was taking his responsibility seriously. Speaking of responsibility…

Hinata shivered as a cold wind danced across his skin, Tsukishima didn't feel anything but a light breeze.  
"Night's coming." He told the blonde, sitting up and running a hand through his bright hair that was being pulled this way and that by the demanding wind. Tsukki rose, looking over the waters of a river that had turned dark to reflect the sky. His eyes glittered and his glasses shone in the moonlight, illuminating his pale skin. Kei took a deep breath through his nose, the air was cold, as it should have been.

Tsukishima raised his arms, closing his eyes and letting the darkness of the night he owned envelope him. His fingertips tingled and the moon slowly began to rise into the highest point of the sky where it shined down upon anybody who chose to gaze upon its beauty. Following pursuit the stars slowly began to twinkle into life. Hinata stood beside the blonde, hands shoved into his pockets to keep his fingers warm.

"Y'know you could do this so much better." He commented casually. Kei glared down at him, daring him to speak again. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as the sun." That was what did it. Although Hinata had matured Tsukishima was still very sensitive when it came to something he generally loved. A slim white dagger materialised in his fingers as he pushed the other down onto his knees, daringly holding the knife to Shoyo's neck. He swallowed nervously against the blade and it slit his skin.

"I hate living in the shadow of your light. Your _sun_ disgusts me." He snarled, leaning close. The night was perfect in his eyes, it was quiet and cold and there was nothing wrong with it. The sun was hot, it made people sweaty bothered, it leaked colour from the most beautiful of things and melted masterpieces. But the night was cool and preserved beauty.

Hinata smiled, he knew Tsukki wouldn't hurt him. He'd deliberately angered him because he knew that he performed better when frustrated. And he didn't fail to disappoint. The moon shone brighter than the sun had ever managed, making Tsukishima's features look sharp, each blade of grass could clearly be seen as they swayed gently in the breeze. Whereas the stars would usually twinkle subtly tonight the constellations stood out like a neon white dot to dot.

Hinata slowly pushed the hand holding the dagger down and he leaned up, capturing the Guardian's lips in a soft kiss. Taken aback Kei didn't realise he'd dropped the weapon until it disintegrated into the grass below. When his mind finally cleared slowly began kissing him back. Tsukki only gave half-hearted kisses when not agitated but now he pressed into him with newfound vigour. His fingers roamed and then settled over a noticeable bulge. Massaging the organ elicited a sensual moan that dripped pleasure from the ginger so Tsukki kept one hand rubbing his trousers, the other tugging his shirt up. Soon they were both naked and breathing heavily, Kei jutted against the other, desperate for some friction for he had not yet been touched.

Noticing this Hinata pushed at the other's shoulders, the blonde clumsily fell on his back and leant up on his elbows only to be shoved back down. Shoyo descended upon the Guardian, tentatively poking his tongue out to lick the tip. Tsukki shuddered and, taking this as a positive signal, Hinata continued, licking along his length before taking Kei's cock into his mouth. Kei groaned, fisting ginger locks and thrusting upwards every now and again.

The Sun Guardian, however, was unsatisfied. He focused on the head, flicking his tongue against it and soaking in the shaky moan his opposite let slip out. Although he wasn't very vocal about it Tsukki could feel his climax quickly approaching. The sudden gentle scrape of teeth against skin pushed him closer and closer until he was moaning wildly and bucking his hips into the other's mouth. Hinata wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling down at the flustered male beneath him.

"Is that you done or…?"

"Not on your life." The tall blonde growled and he flipped their positions, nudging the ginger's thighs apart and easing a finger into him. Surprisingly quickly Hinata became accustomed to one finger and then two, the third one gave him some trouble though and he bit his lip, tensing up. Tsukki kissed him softly until he relaxed and then slowly thrust his digits in and out.

Everything about Tsukki was long, fingers included, so when he curled his fingers inside the other Hinata gasped and then moaned wantonly, fisting the grass and raising his hips to give his lover better access. Shoyo whined when the fingers were removed but quickly regained his excitement when feeling the Guardian's tip line up with his entrance. Slowly he pushed in, stopping to let Hinata adjust before starting at a slow pace.

Bored with the other's pace the ginger pleaded for more but Tsukki still kept thrusting lazily. The anger had been drained from him and he'd gone back to doing everything half-heartedly again.  
"Is that one Leo?" Hinata asked, pointing at a random cluster of stars.  
"No, that's Scorpio." The blonde informed him.  
"They all look the same to me." He replied and _that_ look was back, the one full of anger that both excited and scared him. Although he was blatantly annoyed Hinata couldn't help but feel more aroused at the eyes that stared down at him.

Shoyo squirmed beneath the other's gaze and he just continued to stare. Just as the ginger thought he'd do no more than look Tsukishima snapped his hips forward, pushing the smaller male into the grass. Hinata closed his eyes to escape the bright constellations but they followed him, flashing bright flashes behind his eyelids as Tsukki relentlessly thrust into him. With both of Kei's hands occupied with holding Hinata's hips still the ginger began to stroke himself, quickly finding himself on the brink of orgasm. Although Tsukishima was average when it came to girth his cock was _long_ and prodded all the sensitive spots inside Hinata that left him a moaning mess. One particularly hard thrust had him screaming in ecstasy as he came all over his own stomach and yet Tsukishima kept on thrusting.

Shoyo leaned up and clung to the other's shoulders, a seemingly endless supply of curse words and moans tumbling from his lips as his prostate was brutally abused. Kei continued to use Hinata's body as he pleased until he finally came, gritting his teeth and thrusting a few more times before the tightness forced him to cum inside the Sun Guardian.

When the blonde pulled out he laid down next to the ginger and spent several minutes just running through what had just happened in his head. The stars still shone bright but the breeze was virtually non-existent so Hinata happily curled up against Tsukki without feeling the cold.

He yawned. "So is that one Leo?"  
Tsukishima chuckled. "No, idiot, that's still Scorpio."


	3. Will you be my Valentine? - TsukkiYama

Tsukishima Kei (top) x Yamaguchi Tadashi (bottom)

Yamaguchi couldn't remember a time when he and Tsukishima weren't friends. Although he wasn't very supportive the giant had always been there for him. For years they'd gotten changed together and comfortably showered naked alongside each other after volleyball practice. So why was Yamaguchi only getting flustered now?

Hell, he didn't consider himself gay nor bisexual...but the water that trekked down Tsukishima's body aroused him to no end. Halfway through their last shower Yamaguchi had been forced to excuse himself and leave early because his "friend" had decided to suddenly pop up and say hello. As much as he wanted to be around the blonde the strange feeling that would slowly bubble in his chest whenever Tsukki was around scared him. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

..But then again Tsukishima wasn't just _anyone._

Over time Tadashi had learnt to understand how the middle blocker showed his emotions, it could be anything from where he'd glance to how he spoke or moved his features. Whatever it was Yamaguchi noticed, Yamaguchi _always_ noticed.

He'd invited him over with the request of helping him study for an exam that was coming up soon. Without much hesitation or any sign of annoyance Tsukishima had accepted and he sat in front of the pinch server now, giving him an odd look.  
"Yamaguchi?"  
"Hm? Oh, right." He looked out for the eyebrows that furrowed slightly and the slight worry laced into his tone. Tsukki was confused, but his eyes remained staring at him blankly, so he wasn't concerned.  
"Explain to me what I just told you." He asked, tapping an equation with the tip of his pencil.  
"I...I mean you...you...I don't know." Yamaguchi finished meekly, staring at a stained spot of grey carpet so as to avoid the gaze he felt suddenly uncomfortable under.  
"Thought so." Kei commented but he didn't sigh so he wasn't irritated. He didn't ask questions either. That was probably what Yamaguchi liked most about the blonde, that he knew to give you space, he knew that if you needed him you'd go to him. He didn't force you to burden him with your problems. Yamaguchi decided that this was more for his benefit than anyone else's.

Tsukishima had stayed for dinner. Yamaguchi cringed when his mother asked the tall male whether he had a girlfriend yet but was glad when he curtly responded with a polite no.  
"Better start looking for one Tsukki darling, Valentines day's coming up." She'd said, waving her fork around dramatically as she spoke.  
"I'm not looking for a date." He'd replied. They had finished the meal in silence.

For reasons unknown to the smaller male he'd felt strangely hurt when Tsukki had claimed that he wasn't searching for someone special. He settled on the reason that he was just feeling possessive over his friend and that it was one hundred percent a normal thing to feel.

It was dark when Tsukki had left, Yamaguchi's mother had offered that he stay for the night and he'd looked to the pinch server for permission but like an idiot he'd just shrugged in response. Deciding for himself Tsukishima had gone home.

Curled up, alone, in his bed cuddling the T-rex toy the blonde had gotten for him last birthday as a joke Yamaguchi wished he'd done something as simple as nodded to secure the blonde a place in his bed. Tadashi knew how it would go, he had the whole thing pictured in his head. They'd study some more and when the sky turned black as ink they'd settle down for bed. Yamaguchi usually would sleep with the duvet tucked in on all sides and he'd start off the night going to sleep like normal but because Tsukki was so tall his feet would poke out the bottom of the quilt and get cold. Yamaguchi would roll his eyes but untuck the covers from under himself and they'd have to lie close, once again due to the other's height, so that they'd both fully be covered.

Without realising Yamaguchi had drifted off and he woke up to his alarm screaming at him. Still groggy he trudged off to the bathroom, knocking on the door before realising that nobody was in there...Tsukki would be if he'd stayed because he always took a shower first in the morning. What was this longing to be around Tsukishima Kei? He'd become accustomed to the other's living habits and it felt weird to have to revert back to his normal routine.

They met up on the way to school, the walk was a silent but somehow comfortable one. The rest of the day was uneventful. They both got through their lessons and through volleyball practice after school. Although he was sweaty Yamaguchi left Tsukishima to shower alone and instead showered at home.

Valentines was tomorrow.  
Yamaguchi was sat on his bed pondering what he was going to do, his mum had been pressuring him about finding a girlfriend but he just wasn't interested in anybody...Well, that wasn't strictly true. He knew deep down that he wanted to be with Tsukki on Valentines day but wasn't certain how he could ask him while sounding casual.  
"Do you want to come over to study? No...That'd be too obvious." Stood in front of his mirror Yamaguchi ran over all the possible ways he could approach the blonde and ask him round. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Tsukki didn't even _like_ films. "Wanna play dinosaurs like we did when we were kids?" He laughed bitterly to himself, turning away from his reflection.

 _It's not_ working.  
 _Why can't I be smooth like he is?_  
 _What would Tsukki say?_

All too soon the night came, and it brought with it hundreds of insecurities that Yamaguchi had to fear for the next day. He barely slept, trying to count sheep but finding it easier just to picture T-rexes jumping over fences with Tsukki's face on them.

 _One thousand two hundred and ninety five Tsukki rexes._  
 _One thousand two hundred and ninety six Tsukki rexes..._

It was his mother that woke him up in the morning, apparently he'd slept through his alarm. He was late. Hurriedly he threw on his uniform and threw some textbooks into his bag, running down the stairs only to freeze halfway down.

Tsukishima was standing in the hallway, he turned around when hearing footsteps but didn't smile. He didn't have to. Just _being_ there was enough for Yamaguchi, just knowing that he'd gone out of his way to stop by the shorter male's house and make his journey longer was enough.  
"Don't look too overjoyed to see me." Tsukki commented drily when seeing that the other hadn't reacted at all.

There was a brief moment of silence and then, from the stairs, Yamaguchi threw himself at the blonde who stumbled backwards and grunted at the unexpected weight that landed in his arms.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" He chanted into his friend's shoulder before looking to see if he could read Kei's expression.

His eyebrows had shot right up, _shocked_ , his pupils had dilated, _unknowing of how to react,_ and one corner of his lips had ever so slightly turned up, _amused._

 _Wait...Amused?_

Suddenly flustered Yamaguchi asked to be let down and once his feet were planted firmly on the ground he made his way to the door, shouting over his shoulder to his mother that he was going to school. They talked more than normal on the walk, Tsukki seemed to be in a chatty mood. Not wanting to risk upsetting this side of his friend that so rarely showed itself Yamaguchi answered every question directed his way as informatively as he could, trying to maintain the other's interest, even if some of them were a little too personal for his liking. Whereas normally Tadashi wouldn't mind if Tsukki knew something that would otherwise be kept a secret he felt strangely embarrassed when asked to spill out his deepest and darkest secrets.

He wasn't fazed by walking into school late though because he was a man beyond any happiness. Tsukishima only asked questions if he _cared_. To say Yamaguchi was buzzing throughout the whole day was a serious understatement.

 _Tsukishima Kei cares about me._

Their walk home was disturbed by Kageyama and Hinata who'd joined them, so they mostly just walked in silence, the only sound usually being the freak duo arguing about something. Tsukki had walked him home and stood at the front door, peering back inside as if expecting his friend to ask him something.

With a jolt Yamaguchi realised this was the perfect opportunity to invite him round.  
"Do you wanna come round later for...for...games?" He asked, voice getting quieter towards the end. He was so frightfully unsure yet also convinced that the other would say no that he'd already began to turn around so when the other shrugged and agreed he couldn't help but flash a grin as he spun round. Quickly remembering who he was dealing with, Tsukki always hated people getting excited unnecessarily, Yamaguchi toned it down to a polite smile and waved him off.

He let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding the second the door closed.

Tsukki shrugged...A shrug from Tsukishima didn't mean he was uncertain, it meant he'd already made up his mind.

"Mum! Mum can you teach me how to make strawberry shortcake?"

"Sure. But why?" Suspecting her son had a date tonight his mother pried for more details. In his haste Yamaguchi forgot to mention that it was only Tsukki, instead replying with "Someone's coming over."

She'd taught him how to make strawberry shortcake but then left him to make some biscuits after he insisted that they had to be extra special and made by him alone. After cooking was done Yamaguchi had frantically rushed around, tidying every room in the house but his mother's bedroom. By the time he finally sat down the house was spotless.

Sat with his legs crossed and the T-rex in his lap he screwed up a piece of paper and threw it at his bin for the fifteenth time that evening. In his mind nothing sounded right.

 _Dear Tsukki_

 _For a while now we've been friends, but recently I've wanted more than that. Valentines day really made me think that we could maybe up our level of friendship into something more? I've considered it over and over again, sometimes even trying to take my mind off of you with girls, but each time I just keep on thinking about_ you _. I can't get you out of my head, everything about you is unique and I seriously doubt I'll ever meet someone quite like you._

 _I know it's late but I guess what I'm trying to say is...Will you be my Valentine?_

Too corny. Just as he was about to dispose of it a knock at the door sent him stumbling down the corridor.

"That'll be them!" He said, hinting to his mum that he should answer the door and not her. She was perfectly content to lay the table and wait for the special someone to come in and be welcomed by a lovely meal.

So when she saw Tsukishima's tall figure ducking to get through their short doorways her heart sank a little. However, her hopes soared when he got himself a drink and made himself comfortable at the table without being asked to. He looked like a member of the household, like he belonged. The meal hadn't been awkward like she'd expected, Tsukki was still in a chatty mood and happily held a conversation throughout the whole time they were eating. When he wasn't looking she kept shooting Yamaguchi weird looks that he, despite spending all his time around Tsukki of all people, couldn't decipher.

When their guest excused himself to go and use the bathroom she pounced on her son.

"I had no idea! How long has this been a thing?"

He'd replied with a confused "what" but she pressed on. "Well I guess it makes sense but I just...If you're happy then I'm not concerned." She patted him on the shoulder knowingly and went to go clean the dishes, leaving him staring at the wall, confused as all Hell.

Yamaguchi knew that "going to the bathroom" was Tsukki's way of politely saying he'd like to leave the dining room and go up to Yamaguchi's bedroom. Sure enough the blonde was waiting for him, a folded piece of paper between his fingers.

"What's this?" He asked, leaning closer to investigate. Tadashi swiped the paper from him, feeling an obscene amount of blood rush to his cheeks.

"It's-"

 _A love letter for you._

"-Nothing."

Tsukki shrugged and Yamaguchi panicked because that meant that he either _knew_ what was in the card or had taken a fairly accurate educated guess and was pretty sure that he knew what it was.

They'd sat down and played for a while before Yamaguchi produced the plate of bite size cookies that he'd baked himself, offering one to his friend. He wanted to sweeten Tsukki before confessing and then giving him the strawberry shortcake, his favourite treat, if he didn't flip out. He'd felt good about the batch laid out on the plate he held out, Yamaguchi just _knew_ that they'd taste good.

"They're awful."

"What." So dumbfounded by the immediate response he found himself desperately scrabbling around inside his head to come up with an excuse. "Maybe you just picked a bad one." Yamaguchi nibbled the corner of one of the biscuits and almost puked it back up.

 _How did he eat a whole one of these and still manage to keep a straight face?_

"I am so sorry. I-I think I put salt in instead of sugar." Yamaguchi said quietly and Tsukishima told him that it was no big deal before getting up to throw them in the bin. While he was out of the room Tadashi took out the strawberry cheesecake to surprise the blonde...If he was surprised then he didn't show it.

Tsukki had eaten the shortcake without letting the emotionless facade slip once, but he did seem more relaxed after it. Yamaguchi placed the letter on his desk, trusting his friend not to snoop, and left the room to go put the plate away.

When he came back Kei was giving him a strange look, one he'd ever seen before. It seemed to be a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

"Is everything okay?" Yamaguchi asked, noticing that Tsukki had turned the TV off and drawn the curtains but hadn't turned the lights on.  
"That's what I should be asking you." He replied evenly. With the door now closed the room was too dark for Yamaguchi to see exactly what facial expression his friend was wearing. His fingers ran across the wall as he searched for the light switch.

 _Click._

The lights flickered to life. Tsukishima was sat on his bed holding the letter. He never broke eye contact with Yamaguchi as he snatched the paper away, holding it close to his chest before finally risking a peek at it. The anxious half of Yamaguchi willed the paper to not be the love letter while the other half was eager to see what the other's reaction would be.

 _Dear Tsukki_

He didn't read the rest, just screwed it up and threw it in the bin like he should've done hours ago.

 _Click._

Yamaguchi turned the lights off.  
He didn't want Tsukki to see the state he was in.  
Balls of his hands pressed into his eyes he willed himself not to cry.  
But his shoulders shook and his legs collapsed.  
Instead of holding the tears back his hands moved to his mouth, trying to contain the sobs.  
The tears were almost as salty as the pathetic excuse of the biscuits he'd made.

"Yamaguchi."  
 _I don't want to talk to you._  
"Why are you crying?"  
 _Because of you, idiot!_  
"I don't understand."  
 _Leave me alone!_

He swung round and tried to get up to leave but hands grasped his shoulders and pushed him back down.  
"Tell me."  
 _You'll only mock me._  
"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't concerned."  
 _I already know that! You're easy to read._  
"I don't know what to do."  
 _...I know._

Yamaguchi knew he was being harsh by not responding but he couldn't face him head on.  
"Just do what I do..." He mumbled, leaning into the arms on his shoulders. At first he missed, placing a chaste kiss onto Tsukki's nose before moving down to his lips. He melted into the embrace and pushed himself against the blonde.

Tsukishima grunted when his back hit the floor and Yamaguchi sat atop him, he leaned down to capture another kiss but was pushed back.

"Yamaguchi. Stop."

 _Stop?  
I don't want to._

"Look at yourself. Is this what you want to be reduced to? Stop using me as a fill in for some girl." Yamaguchi couldn't see his face but he knew Tsukki was angry.

"Did you read the letter?" Tadashi asked shyly, glad that the darkness hid his tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"Not all of it." Tsukishima responded.

Yamaguchi's heart sped up, he could still fix this.

"I...Tsukki I-I mean it. I really want to be with you."

"Just for Valentines?"

"No...For longer than Valentines hopefully..." And this time when Yamaguchi leaned down to connect their lips he wasn't denied. Tadashi yelped when he was suddenly lifted up by his thighs and he clung to the blonde. Tsukki laid him down and then crawled in beside him, pulling the pinch server close to his chest.

"So will you be my Valentine?" Yamaguchi mumbled, snuggling into the pillow his face was pressed against.

"No."

 _What?_

"But I will be your boyfriend."


	4. Just been a Bad Day - UshiOi

Ushijima Wakatoshi (top) x Oikawa Tooru (bottom)

 **Just a word of warning this story** _ **does**_ **contain gay sex. If you do not like then do not read. It's as simple as that.**

For Oikawa it had been a reasonably normal day, he'd woken up, nagged his roommate about not leaving his underwear on the floor to which said roommate had nodded politely and picked them up. Sometimes Ushijima's emotionless personality irked Oikawa, he was so used to Iwaizumi hitting him all the time for the tiniest things that suddenly switching to this silent man was strange. Thinking about Iwa-chan made him sad. They were still friends and all but...they were so far away. Iwaizumi had gone to study English in England, leaving Oikawa in a Japanese university with the man he _least_ wanted to be with.

Ushijima's day had gone far worse. He'd stubbed his toe in the morning, bruised his arm on the door handle when leaving the room, walked into the wrong classroom and then when in the right classroom he'd missed his chair completely and bruised his ass. To top it off at work his boss threatened to fire him for not engaging with the customers enough, apparently they deliberately chose not to near his till because he was intimidating. But despite going through Hell he still wore the same expression he woke up with. Under the emotionless facade Ushijima was feeling like absolute shit.

He most certainly was not in the mood for Oikawa's taunts when he entered their room. He could feel a headache coming and his roommate's constant chatter only frustrated him more.  
"Oikawa be quiet." Ushijima muttered when he'd had enough. The setter could only stare at his roommate. Ushiwaka _never_ told him to be quiet.

"Bad day?" He finally asked and Ushijima nodded. Although Oikawa was annoying he knew where the line was, and rarely crossed it. "Soup for dinner?" Another nod. "Now or later?"

"Later." The spiker responded, trudging off to go have a warm shower. While in the shower he began to think, mostly about what his boss had said. Did everybody see him that way? _Whatever frightens customers doesn't scare Oikawa away._ Ushijima thought to himself, swiping water from his eyes. He didn't realise how angry he was until his fist met the tiles of the shower wall. The pain made his eyes squeeze tightly shut but he didn't make a sound. Not at first.

 _You're not even human._ His boss had told him. _Customers don't want to speak to a robot, find your emotions or find yourself a new job._

And so he groaned, loud and low at the pain.

It felt surprisingly satisfying to let the sound out and he soon found himself grunting and groaning in relief as the pain subsided.

Oikawa had walked into the bathroom because he'd left his phone in there. While in front of the mirror he decided to snap a cheeky selfie, but the face that the camera captured was one of pure shock.

 _Did Ushiwaka just...moan?_

He thought about asking what was happening in there before his mind met the gutter and he turned bright red as he hurried to escape the bathroom. Oikawa decided that he wouldn't be disgusted or surprised, it wasn't weird after all, he'd had a difficult day. Personally Oikawa would let off steam by hooking up with a girl but he supposed pleasure from oneself would also suffice.

After the shower Ushijima felt much more relaxed. He walked out wearing just a loose towel around his waist and quickly got changed into some more comfortable clothes. He wasn't sure what to do after that, he sat on his bed and looked over to see what his roommate was doing on the other side of the room. Oikawa was lying on his stomach texting on his phone, every now and again he'd pose and take a selfie. Ushijima had the sudden urge to flip the boy over and rid him of the device. The ridiculous desire for Oikawa to notice him forced him to leave the room.

The university they stayed at was a luxurious one. Sure, two people had to share a dorm together but a dorm was made up of a large bedroom, an en suite and a kitchen. It was the kitchen that Ushijima stormed off to, he still wasn't certain what he was going to do, so he chopped chocolate with the plan of making himself a hot chocolate the good old fashioned way.

 _One block wouldn't hurt..._ Ushijima thought to himself as he brought the square up to his mouth, only to huff as nimble fingers plucked it away from him at last second. He turned round to face Oikawa who looked up at him with a cheeky smile. Tooru raised the square to the spiker's lips and when he stubbornly kept them shut he put a bit of pressure behind the push and forced it in. Begrudgingly Ushijima ate the chocolate, glaring at the other the whole time.

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Oikawa commented, licking his fingers clean of chocolate. The action triggered something inside Ushijima and he glanced away.

The want for attention was back, even though Oikawa _was_ giving him his full attention. The feeling only continued to grow until Ushijima couldn't help it anymore, he had to do something or he felt he'd go insane. So he picked up another square of chocolate and balanced it between his teeth, leaning down slightly to let Oikawa grasp the other half.

And he did...Eventually.

"Is this some kind of game, Ushiwaka?" Tooru asked sceptically. As expected Ushijima didn't respond.

Oikawa sure took his time, he asked more questions and made silly comments until the only option left was to lean forward and take the chocolate. Frustrated at being made to wait Ushijima cupped the back of his neck and held his waist to prevent him from escaping as they fought over the square. It broke in half eventually and they both stopped to finish the chocolate in their mouths. Although Ushijima had managed to stay reasonably clean Oikawa had chocolate smeared all over his mouth.

Hungry for more than just chocolate Wakatoshi dived in, peppering little kisses to the other's mouth and at times gently lapping at the skin. Oikawa let out a startled yelp and his hands pushed at Ushijima's shoulders but to no avail. After the chocolate was gone he pressed for a deeper kiss but the brunette turned his head and Ushijima's lips met the other's cheek. In response to the other's bold move he growled and both hands moved to hold his head in place as he kissed him. The tongue that ran along Oikawa's lip was denied entrance until a hand wandered north and harshly grabbed a buttcheek.

Tooru's mouth opened with a gasp and Ushijima's tongue plunged in, briefly exploring before he pulled back and studied the face in front of him. His pupils had dilated considerably and his mouth still hung open.

"Ushi-Ushi...Wha?"  
Ushijima let out an animalistic sound and scooped the shorter up, throwing him over his shoulder and marching into the bedroom where the brunette bounced off of the bed he was thrown down onto. He scrambled to get off but was forced back down.

"No, Ushiwaka, stop, what are you doing?"

He got no response.

The spiker stripped his shirt off and went to do the same to Oikawa but he protectively slapped him away. Even though the situation he was in was worrying he couldn't help but appreciate the sculpted abs and rippling muscles of the man looming over him.

"If you don't want me then why are you staring?" Ushijima asked lowly.

"W-What? I'm not!" Oikawa spluttered, cheeks burning red as he looked away. Taking this as a sign to carry on Wakatoshi quickly disposed of the other's shirt and set about unbuckling his own belt. Still caught up in being embarrassed Oikawa didn't notice his room mate was naked until Ushijima was frantically tugging at his trousers to get _him_ fully undressed too. "Wait! Wai-Woah!" His hips were quickly lifted and the baggy tracksuit bottoms pulled off in one swift motion.

Ushijima turned his hungry gaze to the other's only article of clothing left. Sat above him on the bed he looked like an animal, his shoulders rose and fell with each breath and he'd begun to pant, tiny drops of sweat dribbling between his abs. "Don't you understand what no means? I said stop!" Oikawa was shouting now. More worried that the headache would return and ruin his moment of bliss than the neighbours hearing Ushijima covered Tooru's mouth with his own, efficiently silencing him. While Oikawa was distracted with trying to prise his lips off Wakatoshi hooked his thumbs into the brunette's boxers and yanked them down.

The setter yelped and tried to pull them back up. With a single hand Ushijima pinned both of Oikawa's wrists above his head and began to attack his body, suckling on his neck and leaving hickeys in his wake. Tooru tried, he really did, he bit his lip and thought about old people naked to chase away the sexual thoughts pursuing him. But he'd always been a sucker for people touching him _just_ right, he loved to be caressed. So when Ushijima bit down on his neck in a particularly sensitive spot he couldn't help but let out a moan. More determined than ever the Ace began testing which parts of the body beneath him were more sensitive, settling on giving his nipples the most attention if the way his head pushed into the pillow and a sensual moan spilled from his lips was anything to go by.

"Ushi! Ushi no! I'm warning you-Ah!" The finger that probed at his entrance stopped the delicious sounds that had so freely left his mouth just seconds before. Frowning Ushijima entered another, and when this only made the other's expression contort into one of pain he stopped and leaned in close. He wasn't an animal. Despite these urges he still cared.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Oikawa snapped, glaring at him. Experimentally Ushijima curled his fingers and he was delighted to find that the brunette below him arched his back and his hands curled into fists that attacked the sheets. "Ushi you can't, not there! T-Too much!" Oikawa moaned as his prostate was pressed into over and over again. So wrapped up in the immense pleasure he didn't realise the fingers had left and something else was nudging his entrance until the head sank in. His eyes snapped open and he fought against the hands that held him down. "Stop, please! I'm begging you. I'm...I'm begging..." His voice quietened when he saw the look his room mate was giving him.

Ushijima was completely serious about this.

"I'll make it good." He promised, and he pushed in further. Like the rest of him his cock was impressively big and the burn that it brought caused tears to spring to Oikawa's eyes. He didn't want this. It hurt goddammit! Ushijima stopped moving once buried completely inside the other, he took a moment to relish in the immediate pleasure that struck him as he rubbed circles into Oikawa's thighs with his thumbs reassuringly. Tentatively he moved, choking out a gasp as the brunette tightened even more, constricting his penis. "Relax." He growled into the other's ear, to which Oikawa hissed.  
"I can't!"

Reluctantly Ushijima pulled out, he stroked himself until precum was smeared all over his cock before positioning himself at the entrance once more. Oikawa, who thought it was over and done with, groaned when he felt his room mate filling him up again, but the noise was more of discomfort and contained virtually no pain. When seeing that Oikawa wasn't complaining this time Ushijima gave one lazy thrust to test what would happen.

Oikawa didn't moan, but he didn't grumble either.

He didn't do anything really, just lay there in silence and took it. He'd given up and accepted the sex forced upon him. Ushijima frowned, he suddenly wasn't enjoying himself anymore. It was difficult to enjoy the act of sex without the other engaging.  
"Is this so bad?"  
"Yes!" Oikawa snarled, refusing to make eye contact.  
"How can I make it better?"  
The question caught him off guard, for a second he dropped the angry act and just stared up at his room mate. Initially he'd thought that all the spiker wanted was raw sex but he began to realise that there was some emotion laced in there too.  
"Just don't break me." He'd finally mumbled.

Ushijima didn't smile but on the inside he was overjoyed. He'd given the brunette an opportunity to back out and he hadn't. That was all the permission he needed.

Taking the other's request into consideration he'd started off slow, gently thrusting until any trace of pain was gone. However, they both quickly got bored of that. It was in fact Oikawa who said something along the lines of "if you're gonna do it get it over with already." And so Ushijima sped up, he got quicker with each breathless moan the man underneath him released until he was pounding away at the hips held firmly between his hands.  
"Ah! Ushi! I-I...Too...I can't- T-Too rough!" But he didn't slow his pace. "S-Slow down, slow-Oh!" His prostate was hit and he was shoved into the bed as the male above him went at it with new vigor when discovering where his sweet spot was. Oikawa fisted the sheets and moaned with all he had, arching into each thrust until their bodies practically melted into each other.

Ushijima was close, his dog like pants were uneven and warm against Oikawa's skin. While the spiker relentlessly bullied his prostate Oikawa's now free hand started to stroke his neglected penis. It didn't take long before he was on the brink of orgasm. A few strokes later and he spilled his seed all over his own stomach, clenching instinctively. Ushijima gritted his teeth and, although they were a lot slower, continued thrusting until Oikawa tightened to the point where he physically couldn't move for fear of hurting him. The constricting walls around his cock were enough to push him over the edge. Ushijima came with a groan and Oikawa whined as hot spurts tickled him from the inside.

Once they'd gotten cleaned up they lay down together in the same bed on their sides with Oikawa pressed to Ushijima's front to make room for them both.  
"Say, Oikawa?"  
"Hmph."  
"I'd really like that soup now."

Instead of dinner all he got was a pillow to the face.


	5. Pocky For Three - Tsukkoouka

**Pocky for Three - Tsukkoouka**

Bokuto Kotaro (top) x Tsukishima Kei (bottom) x Kuroo Tetsuro (top)

When the terrible two had claimed that they needed to speak to Tsukishima urgently he hadn't expected them to invite him round for a sleepover that very night. At first, of course, he had said no. They'd walked away and he'd thought that that was the end of it.

It wasn't.

They relentlessly bugged him at every opportunity they could until he was forced into hiding in a toilet cubicle where he sat on the closed lid and just _thought_ for a second. It was difficult to think with a clear head though when someone was loudly shuffling in the cubicle beside him.  
"Hi." A voice whispered and he jumped, sliding off the lid and falling in the small gap between the toilet and the wall. Glasses skew-wiff and both his lanky legs pointed up in awkward positions Tsukishima looked up at the intruder. None other than Bokuto sniggered down at him and it wasn't long before Kuroo peeked over the other cubicle wall, joining in with the shit eating grin and snide laughter.

In the end Bokuto, after being boosted up by Kuroo, had had to slide over the top to help the middle blocker up because he'd gotten stuck. He'd stormed out of the bathroom once free with cheeks that resembled ripe tomatoes, humiliated and embarrassed, and he'd started the walk home, fully expecting it to be the only part of his day where he wouldn't be disturbed.  
Boy was he wrong.

He hadn't noticed the two tricksters following him until each grabbed an arm and began skipping off, dragging him along. He stumbled and cursed, losing his cool as he stepped into a pothole and lost his balance. The only thing keeping him up were the two hands firmly gripping his arms.  
 _Taking a day off to visit this city was a mistake._ Tsukishima thought bitterly to himself as they approached a door. He went to protest but was shoved through the entrance before any words left his mouth.

"We're so glad you accepted our invitation, Tsukki-kun!" Bokuto chirped, dancing round the trio as he hung up their jackets.  
"As the guest it's only polite that we put your needs before ours. Is there anything you would like?" Kuroo purred into the blonde's ear.  
"To leave." Tsukishima retorted, stepping forward to grasp the door handle. Two strong hands took a hold of his shoulders and, just as his fingers grazed the metal, pulled him backwards and steered him towards the dining room.  
"No need to be rude, Tsukki. Here Bokuto and I are only hospitable." Kuroo chuckled. "But that attitude of yours…I'd say it gives us permission to let us do as we please. Don't you agree, Bokuto?" A frantic nod from the spiker caused a devilish grin to work its way onto the Nekoma Captain's features, and he pushed down on the shoulders in his grip.

With a thump Tsukishima sat down on a wooden chair that creaked beneath his weight, he was tucked into the table and shown a menu that consisted only of strawberry shortcake.  
"Very funny." He said sarcastically, folding the card and placing it back down. "But I think I'd prefer a serving of Let Me Go."  
"What was that? You'd like strawberry shortcake? Coming right up!" Bokuto left the room and Kei glared at a spot on the table, fully aware that opposite him the fellow middle blocker was watching. That was the thing about Kuroo, he _always_ watched. From day one Tsukki had found it eerie and felt uneasy knowing that he was constantly being observed. He didn't ask him to stop though or shoot him a glance. He was bigger than that and if he knew anything about the pair, it was that they loved reactions. Seeing somebody embarrassed or angry spurred them on even more. Tsukishima decided he wouldn't give them any satisfaction. Not today, not ever.

When Bokuto returned he held a cute little plate with a delicately cut slice of Tsukishima's favourite delicacy on its side, beside it lay a small fork that Kuroo took and used to slice the tip off.  
"Say " _Ahh_ " Tsukki!" Kuroo said, raising the loaded fork up to his mouth. When he stubbornly kept his lips shut Tetsuro pouted, head tilting to one side ever so slightly. Had he been a cat his ears would've flopped to one side of his head. Thinking about it made Kei blush and he turned his head to the side, further denying the treat. "Open wide~" Kuroo tried again, bumping his chin lightly with the fork. That pout was back, but it quickly melted into a smirk. "Eat it and we'll let you go."

For Tsukishima the decision wasn't a difficult one. His mouth opened as soon as the words left Kuroo's lips and he accepted the shortcake without a fuss. Once he'd finished he looked to the two Captains expectedly and when they didn't move or say anything he frowned.  
"Let you go to the bedroom that is." Bokuto finished and slid his arms underneath the other's armpits when he stood up to leave. From there he began to walk backwards, dragging the blonde over to the stairs. Tsukki refused to co-operate and kept his feet firmly on the ground...Until Kuroo scooped them up and winked cheekily. Each holding one end of the boy they slowly began to make their way upstairs.  
"I have an idea." He began to babble, his usually calm and collected demeanour disappearing as a nervous feeling started to bubble in his chest. "How about I go home and we all forget this ever happened? Or I'll...I'll…Let you feed me the rest of the strawberry shortcake and then I'll go home?" So distracted with pleading to leave he didn't realise they'd entered a bedroom until he was dropped onto a king sized bed.  
"You act as if we're going to murder you, Tsukki." Kuroo said smoothly. "We're just here to have fun, and now so are you."  
"Define fun." He hissed in return.

"Stop struggling, it's for your own good!" Bokuto yelled, straddling the blonde's back and letting loose a frustrated grunt as he tied the black fabric behind his head, efficiently blinding him. Tsukishima whimpered, the loss of vision made him feel defenceless, and despite himself the man above him smirked. Kei was pushed up and guided into a chair. The world around him was dark so he flinched violently when a hand caressed his face.  
"Open your mouth." A voice coaxed, he wasn't sure which one it was. "Open." He obeyed hesitantly. A strawberry was placed on Tsukishima's tongue and he bit down, narrowly missing the finger that quickly retracted. A chuckle drifted past his ears as he chewed on the berry and he twisted his head, positive it came from behind him.

Kuroo's hands held his face lightly from behind and gently pushed it back to facing forward, just in time for something thin to poke between his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tsukishima mumbled against the biscuit in his mouth. Bokuto full blown laughed, forgetting about trying to be silent and seductive, he wiped a mock tear from his eye and sobered up, bending down so that their faces were level. Although he couldn't see the other Tsukki could feel the owl's breath on his cheek. Bokuto was still chuckling to himself as he took the other end of pocky into his mouth and placed his hands on the blonde's knees to steady himself.

"If you can beat us four times, Tsukki, then you get to leave." Kuroo said encouragingly.

"Leave where?" Kei questioned, suspicious, he remembered the trick they'd played on him about being able to "go" and he wasn't going to be fooled again.

"Leave to go home of course. You shouldn't think so badly of us...because if you lose, then you have to stay here."

He didn't think that was so bad.

"For the whole night."

Again, that wasn't terrible, he could put up with it, provided they kept their distance.

"And we get to do whatever we want with you."

He'd chomped down on pocky like there was no tomorrow after that, not caring how hard his lips mushed up against Bokuto's. Bokuto, for the most part, was having a blast, for once Tsukki wasn't complaining and his sudden aggression was a surprising turn on to the captain. The scores were even, both had won three times and both had lost three times. It was all down to this last stick of delicious biscuit and chocolate.

 _Easy._ Tsukishima thought to himself. _Bokuto always gets excited and ends up touching me to steady himself when he's about to try and snap the pocky. I've got this no problem._

"Something's wrong." Kuroo commented. "He's laid back, confident even." There was a brief moment of silence and then feet shuffling as Kuroo moved round the front of the middle blocker. "He's gotten used to you, Bokuto. Here." He grabbed a stick of pocky. "Let me give it a go."

Shamefully Tsukishima had lost. He wasn't expecting Kuroo to be so bold. The Nekoma Captain had placed the pocky between both their lips and, before Tsukki grew accustomed to anything, he'd quickly filled the space between them and snapped it. Their lips had only connected briefly, but somehow the feather light touch had left the blind boy wanting more.

"We win." Kuroo said smugly. "Now...What should we do first, Bokuto?"

"How bad do you think he's been?" Kotaro mused. Tsukishima could feel and hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. He shivered as hands undid the blindfold, it fell onto his lap and he blinked at the harsh light.

"I want him to watch." Kuroo stated, his hungry gaze turned to the blonde as he spoke to him. "I want you to watch _everything_."

They dived on him, scrabbling at his shirt and trousers. His socks were tossed away and he tried to keep his arms tight against his abdomen but they were forced above his head. The two of them worked together like wolves, one distracting him while the other attacked another part of his body. They'd managed to rid him of his belt but he put his foot down and began to squirm like a grub when thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his trousers. He was lucky Bokuto was teasing him otherwise he knew that his last article of clothing would already be forgotten on the floor. His struggles left him sitting amongst his clothes backed up into a corner. His chest rose and fell as quickly as the heart underneath it was beating.

"Is this so bad? We'll make you feel good." Bokuto promised as he took a step closer, they both had their hands out in front of them as if he were a wild animal.

"I want to go home." Tsukishima said shakily, clutching his shirt to his chest to cover himself from their prying eyes. Kotaro nodded in an understanding way, inching closer.

"And you will...just not right now."

They'd stopped trying to be comforting then, instead stepping forward and embracing him with warm arms and subtle kisses to his jaw. He'd mewed like a lost kitten but eventually succumbed to the now gentle nibbles that quickly escalated into playful nips. The two attackers had lost their patience and their hands now wandered over the other's body, lifting him up and wedging him between their bodies as they moved to the bed.

Tsukishima couldn't deny that it felt good. He jerked upwards when a hand ghosted over the tent in his trousers. Kuroo, who'd been the one to touch him, seemed surprised that he'd already gotten a full erection. They hadn't even done anything yet.  
"I thought you weren't enjoying this?" Tetsuro sniggered, stroking the bulge lightly. Too engrossed in the warm feeling slowly spreading through his body Tsukishima didn't respond, instead squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip to suppress a moan. Tentatively Bokuto tugged at the blonde's trousers and when no negative reaction was given the material joined its friends on the floor.

Both the Captains disrobed and Kuroo slid over the blonde's body, pressing a kiss to his lips. Instantly he relaxed, a hand moving up to run across the muscles that rippled along Kuroo's back. As quickly as it started the kiss ended, Tsukki began to notice a pattern. The Nekoma middle blocker preferred short kisses that left him wanting more leaving Bokuto to dive in like an excited puppy.

Kei's head was tilted back and Bokuto leaned in to claim a kiss of his own, his were deep and demanding. Kuroo began to lick at his erection through the soft cloth of his boxers, eliciting many a delicious moan from the inexperienced blonde. His hands clutched the sheets and he sucked on Bokuto's lip, squirming despite Kuroo's hands holding him down.

"K-Kur-Ah!"  
Tetsuro gave his member an affectionate nuzzle and then moved up to rid him of his boxers painfully slowly. Kuroo was teasing. He caressed and stroked and soothed but he never satisfied. Bokuto was the exact opposite. Together they worked like a skilled tag team, one getting a rise out of the victim and hyping him up just in time for the other to jump in and finish them off. Tsukishima experienced this tenfold as Bokuto powered him through his first orgasm. He came shuddering and shaking, leaning into the naked body that readily accepted him.

Everything that happened next happened far too quickly for Tsukki to realise the position he was in until Bokuto's velvety head was pushing against his lips. He parted them, of course, but with hesitation only an inexperienced person could muster. Most people would just "go with the flow" and let it happen, Tsukki realised this, but he found a growing nervousness settling in the pit of his stomach. Nevertheless he continued as best he could with the task at hand.

Bokuto was willing to admit that Tsukishima was absolutely shit at giving blowjobs. Granted it was his first time so he didn't expect too much but still...It was pretty terrible. The blonde kept closing his eyes and Bokuto would have to sharply tell him to keep them open as Kuroo had previously instructed him to. His teeth were also a problem, although the light grazes sent spirals of unexpected pleasure tingling through Bokuto's spine there were times when his teeth pushed down too hard and Bokuto would give him a stern look that Tsukki always returned with an embarrassed blush. Through the negatives though Bokuto was able to clearly see several positives that automatically made up for Tsukki's mistakes.

Behind the boy Kuroo was slowly working away at him, Bokuto knew that the other had always preferred to start things instead of finishing them, so was happy to let his friend prepare the middle blocker. Tsukishima had never been one to complain much, so he took one finger quite well, barely making a sound. Two, however, got a reaction from him, he stopped sucking for the briefest moment to let out a muffled moan. Three was where he came undone. Every few seconds Bokuto would shiver as Tsukki's mouth vibrated against his cock. Each moan and thrust brought them both closer to orgasm.

Eventually Bokuto felt a heat build up in his stomach, he sucked in a breath and let loose a low groan. Predicting that the spiker was about to finish Tsukishima pulled back and instead stuck with giving him a lazy handjob. Bokuto whined and gave him a questioning look but quickly forgot about it and started thrusting into the other's hand, moaning loudly.

Kei's reason for not continuing?  
No way was he going to swallow when it was his first time.  
No.  
Way.

He was glad that for the most part Bokuto didn't seem to mind. The handful of owl cum he received was wiped over said owl's chest but Bokuto merrily grunted, unfazed, as he fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted.

Kuroo had never been one to finish somebody off. That was Bokuto's job...but the tall blonde giving himself to him so freely was irresistible. He hadn't been giving it all that he could have, he hadn't even bothered searching for Tsukki's prostate because he thought it would be too much but his fingers probed deeper with each thrust as the sudden desire to see the boy succumb to him washed over his aching body.

When Kuroo's fingers curled and brushed against his bundle of nerves Tsukishima collapsed and his front fell into the bed, his rear being pushed upwards. Embarrassed he tried to push himself back up only to fall back down as his prostate was prodded and a lustful moan ripped from his throat.

"Kur-K-" His mouth was smothered by Bokuto's and he melted into the kiss, leaning into the hands that cupped his face almost lovingly. His moans were silenced by the tongue that occupied his mouth but that didn't stop his body shaking and responding eagerly to the fingers abusing his prostate. Bokuto reached underneath the blonde and pumped his erection, forcing him closer to his second orgasm. When it eventually came he was surprised by the slight twinge of pain that left him wonderfully breathless. His chest rose and fell heavily and he whined quietly when Kuroo's fingers slid out of him.

"Would you prefer to stay the night and get some rest or return home?" Tsukishima was surprised to see Kuroo still wearing his trousers and looking extremely bored. Had he not enjoyed any of what had just happened? He turned to Bokuto to see if he was acting the same way and was relieved to see him wearing a ridiculously large grin.

"I think that's what we should be asking you. Do you want to stay, or leave?" He asked. Kuroo's eyebrows rose in what Tsukishima thought was shock but Bokuto knew was amusement. The blonde felt left out, the other two were staring at each other intently as if they were having a secret conversation without him. "You could stay and enjoy yourself for once." He continued casually. "Or you could go and leave me and Tsukki alone for the whole night."

"You act as if I don't feel any pleasure."

"You don't _let_ yourself feel any pleasure." Bokuto leapt forward and within seconds his skilled hands had removed Kuroo's trousers. "See?" Kuroo had moved into the corner of the bed and curled into himself into a defensive position. "You never get off yourself whenever we do this." Tsukishima bristled at the idea of them doing this regularly with other people but pushed the jealous thought away and crawled over to where Bokuto was leaning over the Nekoma Captain.

"But I don't-"

"Tetsuro." Bokuto said firmly and Kuroo looked away but was silent. Taking this as permission to continue Kotaro gestured for Tsukki to come closer and then set about wriggling his friend out of his underwear. Kuroo bit his lip when the tip of his erection met the cool air and dragged his lip into his mouth when Bokuto began to blow softly. He motioned for Tsukki to do the same and he did, but he was cautious and didn't blow nearly as hard as the bolder male opposite him.

It took no more than a minute before Kuroo was staring to get breathless and needy. His fingers tangled themselves in Bokuto's hair, his hand settled on resting behind Tsukki's head because his hair was considerably shorter, and he nudged them closer until the blonde's nose bounced off of the other's cock and his blush spread right down his neck.

" _Please_." Kuroo groaned, the pleading word being the first sound he'd made since they began. Although Tsukki was now almost familiar with how to give a blowjob Bokuto was very much a minor, he ran his tongue along the side of the cock presented to him and when he only received a positive reaction the captain got a little more curious and flicked his tongue against Kuroo's head. Kuroo moaned quietly, tipping his head back as Bokuto teased him with little tongue flicks and quick fleeting sucks. The Nekoma Captain whimpered as a few minutes later Tsukishima got involved as well, instead focusing on the thicker bottom of the shaft. It didn't take long to drive him over the edge, he came with a stuttering cry and then he slumped against the wall, Bokuto laying across his lap and Tsukki half hanging off of the bed and half underneath the covers.

With weak arms Bokuto reached for the pocky box, finding one more left. He raised it to his lips and grinned at Tsukki who lifted his head, groaned, slapped the biscuit from his mouth and then fell back into the bed.


	6. Destiny Finds a Way - BokuAka

Bokuto Kotaro (top?) x Akaashi Keiji (bottom?)

 **Just a word of warning this story** _ **does**_ **contain gay sex. If you do not like then do not read. It's as simple as that.**

"I am destined to live a life watching the people around me suffer. This cannot be helped. It cannot be fixed nor stopped. As the only possible heir to the Keiji family I have inherited both the abilities of my mother and father. I believe that as a leader I will be fair-"

A strange whirring noise filled the speakers.

"-with all of my decisions and orders-"

It got louder still.

"-I do not know how long I will be able to call you my people-"

A strange white light began to fill the room Akaashi was speaking in.

"-but I do know that as long as I am alive we will have a strong empire. I promise you wealth and comfort, security and safety for both you and your children-"

He was beginning to get nervous now, the light crept across his robes like tendrils.

"-I leave you now to go searching for my mate-"

And Akaashi disappeared with the light.

He woke up to find a boy with strange hair peering at him.  
"Are you from the past?" The boy asked, holding the fabric of Akaashi's robe between two fingers and observing it as if it were something alien. "You sure look like it."  
"Depends. What year is it?"  
"4016."  
"Then no, I am not from the future, nor the past."  
"You sure speak like someone from the past." The boy, who had now dropped the robe and was instead fiddling with Akaashi's hair, said rudely. "And your hair's weird. It's so plain."  
 _You're one to talk._ Akaashi thought to himself but he didn't comment, merrily ignoring the boy's ignorance.

His wrist began to burn and he looked sharply down at the black "B" slowly forming on his wrist.

"Woah, what's that?"  
"It's a mating mark." Akaashi explained tiredly. "It shows the first letter of the one I'm destined to be mated with. Once we actually know each other by name it'll glow red." He gazed off at the wall just behind the boy's head. Would being in this strange world mean that him and his mate were separated forever? "Where am I?"

"Uh, Japan."

"Which planet?"

"...Earth."

"Oh."

They'd talked for a while after that, Akaashi had explained his situation and gone into deeper details about mating and his duty to claim the throne on his home planet.

"So do you have a really long complicated royal name?"

 _What a stupid question. He could just have asked for my name._ Akaashi thought to himself.

"No, my name is Akaashi Keiji."

"Mine's Bokuto Kotaro."

Akaashi hissed as his wrist burnt fiercely, he hid it under his robe hastily when seeing the B light up. Red light could still be seen peeking out from under his clothes and Bokuto eyed it but didn't say anything.

This couldn't be.

It was impossible.

Bokuto Kotaro?

More like Bokuto KotaNO.

"Could you show me to your bathroom?" A moments pause. "You do have bathrooms do you?"

"The world is a man's urinal." Bokuto joked, laughing at the man's disgusted face. "Course we have bathrooms." After Bokuto showed Akaashi to the bathroom he locked the door and rushed to the sink, desperately splashing water onto the red mark in a pathetic attempt at cooling it back down to black. He rubbed at it with a towel in the hopes of just...wiping it away. It did no such thing.

Was this destiny?

Was it written in the stars that he'd get abducted and meet this strange boy?

Bokuto knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright? You've been in there for an hour." Akaashi was surprised at the genuine concern laced into the other's tone.

"I'm fine. I...I got locked in." He finished lamely. Bokuto chuckled and used a master key he kept round his neck to unlock the door. When Akaashi briskly strode past him he locked himself in and then tested the lock.

It unlocked just fine.

 _Maybe they don't have locks on whatever planet he came from._ Bokuto thought to himself, contemplating it for a second before shrugging it off and following Akaashi to wherever he'd stormed off to.

He had, much to his own surprise, stormed off to the bedroom. He flicked the lights on and peered out of the curtains. Outside was dark and uninviting looking, he supposed he could crash at Bokuto's place for a night or two while he got his head around what happened.

"What is the time, Mr Bokuto?"

"Um, you can just call me Kotaro if you'd lik-"

"The time?" Akaashi cut him off sharply.

"It's uh..." Bokuto glanced over at the digital clock on the table beside his bed. "Midnight."

"Is midnight an acceptable time for one to slumber?"

He gave the royal a strange look and slowly said, "Yeah..."

"Then you must leave me now as I desire sleep."

Expecting Bokuto to quickly leave the room Akaashi unbuttoned the old looking clasp that held his robe together and allowed it to gracefully drift to the floor. He turned around and glared at the man in front of him. "You're still here?" Bokuto didn't answer. "Make yourself useful and relieve me of my boots."

Wordlessly Bokuto got down onto one knee and undid the laces of Akaashi's medieval brown leather boots. Next he pulled them off of his feet.

"No socks?" He commented.

"What are socks?" Akaashi replied evenly. Bokuto wiggled his clothed toes and Akaashi wrinkled his nose. From there the royal continued to get undressed until he was completely naked, he slid underneath the covers and turned onto his side. Bokuto turned the lights off and closed the door, next sliding in next to the raven tressed man.

Akaashi went to complain but once he felt the heat of the boy next to him he shut his mouth.

The night started off innocent. They slept with their backs to each other and dozed off quickly.

In his sleep Bokuto turned round and wound his arm round Akaashi's waist, pressing his chest into Akaashi's shoulder blades. Akaashi woke to the hot skin of Bokuto's stomach where his shirt had ridden up burning his lower back. The B on his wrist glowed brighter than ever. The sudden craving to be touched by his mate flowed over him and his eyes snapped open in shock as arousal coiled in his belly.

 _No...Not here...Not now!_

He panicked and tried to shuffle away only to be pulled closer, Bokuto was now breathing down his neck, tickling every spot made ten times more sensitive due to the mating mark. He felt his erection poking his stomach as it sprang to life.

It was then that Bokuto woke up and yawned.

"Akaashi?"

He bit his lip to suppress a moan that so desperately wanted to escape, his name sounded so _perfect_ from the other's lips. "Are you okay?" Bokuto pressed the back of his hand to Akaashi's forehead and then sharply retracted it. Akaashi almost whined at the loss of the connection between them. "You're burning hot. Is there anything I can get you? Some ice water? Frozen peas maybe?"

 _What are frozen peas?_

"Um...Bok-Kotaro...I haven't been completely honest with you." Keiji confessed. Instead of explaining he held up his glowing wrist and looked away with a guilty expression.

It took Bokuto a while to piece together everything but when he did his mouth hung open and he hesitantly touched the side of Akaashi's face, tilting his head to face his.

"Okay." He said, still processing the information. "Okay so I'm your...what? Mate? I'm your mate?" Akaashi nodded slowly. "Does that mean if I..." He trailed off and kissed the pale skin of the royal's wrist, tracing his lips over the red B. Akaashi let loose a shaky moan and then tried to cover it up by coughing. Bokuto laughed at his attempt and sat up, swinging himself over in one swift motion so that his legs were on either side of Akaashi's ones, his hands planted on either side of Akaashi's head.

"Um, Kotaro, what are you..."

"And if I..." His lips ghosted over Akaashi's neck, pressing little feather light kisses along his throat before he suckled just above his collarbone. Keiji let loose a drawled out needy moan as his hands went to bury themselves in Bokuto's weirdly coloured hair. Everywhere felt burning hot but the places where Bokuto had touched. Akaashi almost forcefully held his head in place as Kotaro continued to kiss. "What about if I..." Bokuto got down onto his elbows and lowered his hand to gently stroke Akaashi.

Not expecting it Akaashi jumped, his head slammed forward straight into Bokuto's nose. Bokuto only grinned as maroon blood trickled between his teeth.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing!" Although incredibly ashamed Akaashi quickly became intrigued with the red liquid coming from his mate's nose. He swiped a thumb through the blood, smearing it across Kotaro's face in the process, and then he licked his thumb tentatively. "What a strange blood colour. Ours is silver. And the taste..."

"Taste good?"

Akaashi pulled a face. "No, quite the opposite. Where I come from blood is much sweeter, it's considered a delicacy."

"You drink blood?!" Bokuto asked, barely able to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Why yes. Do you not?" Bokuto shook his head and Akaashi sucked the blood from his thumb, then commenting. "I can see why." Thankfully the blood had stopped and Bokuto wiped his nose onto his shirt sleeve. Now that he thought about it the man's cheeks beneath him were tinted a light grey instead of the rosy pink he was used to with most girls. He pushed Akaashi's lip up and observed the teeth underneath...Not overly sharp.

 _Alright. He's not a vampire. That's good...I guess._

"Is this how you show affection on your planet?" Keiji asked and without waiting for an answer he'd pushed his fingers into Bokuto's mouth, running his thumb across his smooth teeth. Bokuto grinned with a mouthful of fingers and shook his head. Akaashi removed his digits as his cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of grey. He wiped his wet fingers on the man's shirt above him and glanced to the side of the room.

"So do you want me to continue or-"

"Yes!" Embarrassed he bit his lip and mumbled a far quieter, shy, "yes..."

"Don't you think the mood's gone though?"

"The mood's always there when I'm around you." Feeling more confident Akaashi placed Bokuto's hand onto his erection and the owl gulped. "I feel like this every second I'm around you, I feel hot and restless and...and _empty_. And I don't want to be, I want to be full Bokuto. Full of you." Bokuto's mouth hung agape as Akaashi started to unbutton his shirt, sliding his hands across the pale skin presented to him.

Akaashi's hands travelled up the other's neck to cup his face where he pulled it down towards his, capturing his lips in a kiss that sent heat spiralling through his body.

"Are you sure you want this?" Bokuto asked, just to be sure.

"I don't want _this_." Akaashi replied, looking him in the eyes evenly. "I want _you_."

Kotaro dove in when hearing those words, kissing along every bit of skin offered to him. He slowly made his way down Akaashi's body, pausing at his legs to suck lightly at the inside of his fleshy thighs. Akaashi was breathless, he squirmed and whimpered every time the other's lips made contact with his skin and each noise only turned Bokuto on more.

The rest of Kotaro's clothes were left discarded on the floor and his body was pressed against the man's underneath him. Akaashi raised his arms in the hopes of interlocking them behind his mate's head only to yelp as their positions were flipped.

Akaashi found himself staring at the erect penis just in front of him, it swayed slightly and he stifled a laugh that had Bokuto giving him a strange look.

"If you want me." Those golden eyes sought Akaashi's dark plain ones. "Come and get me."

Akaashi was nervous.

He'd never been with a man before.

He knew how to pleasure himself...but another person?  
As far as he was concerned that was a completely different thing.

He'd started off cautiously, supplying Bokuto with pleasure from a moving hand but it soon became clear that he wanted more. Akaashi got down, and he gave Bokuto's cock a tentative lick. The other's head tipped back into the pillows and his mouth opened but no sound came out. He tried again, a little more forcefully this time. Pressing the flat of his tongue against Bokuto's erection earnt him a much more exaggerated reaction. He was still hesitant though and Bokuto was growing tired of all the teasing. His hand found the back of Akaashi's head and pushed it down.

Keiji opened his mouth to complain but found it to be stuffed with a warm organ that invaded his mouth. Akaashi's mouth was tight, after only a few minutes Bokuto pulled out for fear of finishing too soon. He could see Akaashi eyeing his cock and knew that he wanted more. Bokuto lay down and gestured to his body as if it was a prize to be claimed.

And so Akaashi decided to claim it.

He crawled over Bokuto and kissed his mate with feverish passion. Bokuto's eyes scanned the room and his cheeks filled with strawberry red. "Um, I don't have any...y'know..."  
"Lube?"  
With an embarrassed sigh he mumbled a "yeah."  
"I-It's okay because I...I mean we...WeSelfLubricateWhenAroused." He said quickly.  
"You what?!"  
"Don't make me repeat myself." Akaashi grumbled.

Keiji was stubbornly looking away so he didn't notice Bokuto lining himself up with his entrance until he gently pushed in. Akaashi gasped and fell forward onto Bokuto's chest, his shaky breaths tickling the other. He gave himself only a few brief moments, not wanting to disappoint, before he sat up and sank down onto Bokuto's erection. He bit his lip as brief pain coursed through his body and then released it when all trace of intolerable discomfort melted away.

"Kotaro can I-can I...can I move?" Akaashi all but begged, stuttering at the distant pleasure that teased him. Bokuto's head was tipped back again, eyes closed and lips drawn into a fine line as he fought back moans.  
"That's what I should be asking you." He groaned. Akaashi thought for a moment, casting his gaze to his mate's face and studying his features before coming to the conclusion that his reply simply meant "yes."

 _Such a curious creature..._ He thought to himself. He adjusted his hips , sinking just the tiniest bit lower and Bokuto let out a strange sound that had Akaashi cocking his head like an intrigued dog. Bokuto's eyes opened hesitantly when the man above him ceased to move.

"Can you...y'know...can you not stare at me like that?"

"Like what?" Akaashi asked innocently.

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

The darker haired male smirked and, hands flat against Bokuto's chest, boldly raised himself only to gently drop back down. He'd been trying to keep calm and not embarrass himself but the sudden pleasure that tingled along his spine had his eyes widening and his mouth opening to let a deliciously loud moan flow from it. Bokuto observed him as he picked up a relentless pace, admiring the darker patches of skin along his collarbones and shoulders where he would, in the human term, be blushing. On Akaashi's planet however, this was called trishen.

As Akaashi tired his hips slowed and Bokuto decided to help out. His own hips snapped up and Akaashi let out a quiet sharp little gasp that soon after had him gasping repeatedly, chest rising and falling with each breath. Kotaro made another indistinguishable noise that Akaashi couldn't help but smile at before he bit his lip and grasped either side of his mate's waist, fingers digging into the skin slightly.

Bokuto stilled all of a sudden and Akaashi feared something had gone wrong before he felt hot spurts filling him up. He wasn't expecting it and shivered before leaning down to reclaim Bokuto's lips in a kiss that was gentle and soothing. He jolted when feeling a hand slide between them to stroke at Akaashi's raging erection and he moaned against the skin of Bokuto's shoulder which he buried his head into.

They lay like this for a while, connected until Bokuto complained like a child about needing the toilet. Akaashi climbed off of him and rolled up in the sheets until the only things visible were his feet poking out one end and his face poking out the other. On his home planet this was perfectly natural as their sun was incredibly weak so they spent most of their days huddled together as even summer was cold.

When Bokuto returned he chuckled but didn't bother disturbing his mate who was now snoring softly, instead lazily draping an arm round the duvet tortilla and drifting off beside him.

 **..Meanwhile..**

"Where on Earth did Keiji go?"


	7. A Boy among Gods - KageHina

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo

 **I'd just like to warn you, as the reader, that this is not even nearly a smutty story. For those of you who read purely for the sexy times I'd advise you to move on, as this is only borderline romance. It's definitely more action and less gay romantic fluff. If you are a dirty dirty soul though and you're only here for the smuttiest of smut, and don't worry I've surfed the web for sexy too, then panic no more because I am not planning on other stories being this way. The gay will return!**

The Gods were displeased. The signs were all around us, mountains spontaneously crashing down, rivers overflooding to the point where they started to drown both jungles and villages. I stared out of the bus window, rain lashed at the glass, the tiny piercing bullets threatening to break in. I shivered and zipped up my jacket, shoulders hunched and neck thrust into the fur lining around the neck of the coat.

The bleak sky held no hope, it remained grey and depressing. Like always there was a patch where no clouds dare wander, light spilled from the hole in the sky. At first we'd thought it was a gateway to Heaven. We were so very wrong.

It was a portal to the Gods and all their wrath. Many people had tried to fly in using planes and helicopters. Their vehicles had all exploded just before they would have made it through. The Gods were teasing, they knew we were desperate for forgiveness for we did not know what we had done wrong.

Tanaka, God of Earth was responsible for shattering the mountains he created. Sugawara, God of the Ocean was the one behind the floods. Recently trees and dangerous plants with paralysis or poison were beginning to come alive and terrorise villages. For this we could blame Daichi, God of the Forest.

I almost missed my stop because I was so entranced by the hole in the sky and I rushed to make it past the slowly closing doors. Hood atop my head I set off towards home, fighting the fiery wind and rain. My hands were shaking with cold when I fumbled to get the key into the lock. I couldn't feel my fingers and after several failed attempts finally managed to unlock the door.

My house wasn't much warmer as I stumbled in, slamming the door shut to desperately keep out the cold. A fire was quickly lit and I huddled around it, hands extended to soak up the warmth. I heated tomato soup in a pan above the fire and in it I dipped crusty bread.

Every night it was part of my routine that I'd take a walk around a nearby park and tonight was no different. I placed a couple lumps of coal into the fire and left, locking the door behind me. With hands quickly getting colder shoved into fur lined pockets I began my walk, breathing harshly out through my mouth and watching a cloud of white where my breath fogged roll away from me.

The park gate creaked eerily, I sat down on a bench near the entrance like usual and looked up to the stars, picking out various constellations. They seemed to brighten and at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but then they just...disappeared. As if sucked from the sky all of the stars went black and I stared into an inky dark abyss. I spun as the street light behind me spluttered and then died.

Everything around me was dark. I looked up at the hole in the sky, although bright it didn't cast any of its light down onto our world. A figure blocked the gaping hole and then was gone. The wind picked up and I tucked my chin into my jacket and opened the gate to leave. It creaked again and then crashed against the metal as the wind slammed it shut. One last glance over my shoulder at the dark abandoned park was enough to set me off on the way home with a pace quicker than usual.

A strange foreboding feeling had urged me forward on the walk back but now that I was at home I felt the sudden tug back towards that spooky playground. The embers were glowing softly under my gaze, I closed my eyes and soaked in the warmth.

..When I opened them I was stood at the door, the cold doorknob grasped in my hand. How had I gotten here?

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention, and a prickling sensation rose up my spine but still I opened the door and began the walk to the park for the second time that night. The biting wind was still just as ferocious. I pushed the gate open with my foot, the metal by now would be far too cold to touch, and looked around.

The street lamp had turned back on but it only illuminated a tiny portion of an old swing that swang with each gust. I stared into the trees at the end of the park, something drew me there. I stepped forward, daring to take a hand out of my pocket to turn on my cellphone and and light my way with the flashlight.

The bushes to my left rustled and I jumped, stumbling into a tree. A fat rat poked its head from the leaves and then waddled past, oblivious to me glaring at it. I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then turned round and walked further into the trees.

The leaves above me stirred and something fell at my feet. I jumped away and the thing moved...it _groaned_. The sudden fright made me drop my phone and the light turned off. Stood in the darkness a wave of fear washed over me and I started taking steps back, feeling along the ground to make sure I didn't trip over any roots.

"No..." A voice rasped and I began to hurry, almost tripping over several times in my haste to get out of the trees. "Come back."

As soon as I emerged from the treeline I broke out into a run, quickly making it over to the gate.

"Come back!" The voice shouted across the park and I froze. It sounded human...it spoke English...but there was no way that a person was just waiting in a tree for somebody to walk past. And if it was just a normal person then what was the tug I felt towards the forest?

Then he emerged from the trees.

I sucked in a breath.

He was absolutely breathtaking, large black feathery wings extended from behind him. The silky looking feathers ruffled in the wind. His hand were balled into fists and his arms were slightly apart from his torso, he stood with his feet planted apart, sturdy and stable. This was undoubtedly a man on a mission. His raven hair fell vertically down his face and his persian blue eyes raked over me.

"Hinata Shoyo?" He asked loudly.

Despite myself I looked around, nearly missing the eye roll he gave me.

"Yes." I squeaked, and then instantly regretted it. God why did I have to sound so weak in front of this...this... _fine_ being?!

"I have a message for you." He started to stride towards me, locking eyes and not looking away until he stood directly ahead of me. Under his gaze I felt defenceless, I looked to the ground beside me, not wanting to stare him in the eyes any longer. "I have only four hours to explain the situation to you. Take me back to your place of residence."

He had a look of confident authority that I didn't question. As far as I was concerned he could be an alien come to destroy the planet! I forced myself to calm down and think about the positives instead. He looked so awesome! His wings had tucked neatly into themselves and he walked in front of me as if he already knew the way. Although self assured he also seemed arrogant and I didn't want to embarrass myself so I kept quiet despite wanting to chat.

We were both sat in front of the quickly dying fire.

He'd started off by introducing himself as Kageyama Tobio, Messenger of the Gods. He'd briefly talked about the world of the Gods and how it differed to the human world. Everything he talked about seemed very grand and impressive...until he went on to explain what the predicament was.

"High in the mountains there is a group of people who worship the Gods, once a month they give a different animal as sacrifice because there are no animals in our world, and the Gods are intrigued by these other life forms. For the past few months no animals have been given." He paused and glanced across at the embers. "They feel as though they have been betrayed, and their rage cannot be contained unless something is sacrificed." Another pause. "But they hunger for more than blood, and request that a human be given to them to be experimented on as they cannot leave their world to visit yours."

"So why am I being told this?" I asked, chin in the palm of my hand as I digested the information.

"Because you, Hinata Shoyo, are the chosen sacrifice."

I'll be honest.

I'd freaked out.

I'd let out loose a sound that I think resembled both a squeak and a scream and Kageyama gave me a strange look before grabbing both my shoulders and shouting.

"Shut up, dumbass!"

"You shut up!" I retorted and his grip on my shoulders tightened as my applied more pressure, pushing me backwards slightly.

"Listen to me! Tomorrow you will lay on this very floor and I will come to collect you and bring you to the Gods!"

By now I was on my back, he was above me, those orbs of sea blue piercing through me. I turned my head and looked away, continuing to be stubborn. I could feel his breath on my cheek and although I was already quite warm I felt my face heat up considerably more. I willed the pink to fade and started to struggle, eventually pushing him off me.

"I recommend that you take your own life otherwise the Gods will do it for you." His voice had contained some form of emotion, most likely anger, but now it reverted back to monotone. Kageyama turned round and lifted his shirt, revealing deep scars that crisscrossed across his pale skin.

"The Gods did this?" I asked quietly, reaching out to run my fingertips over the scarred skin. They cut deeper than I'd thought and he flinched.

"They have no mercy for any species that is not one of them." And then he stood, making for the door. "I must leave now. My time is almost up. Remember what I have told you for if you disobey your world will surely crumble."

I scrambled to get up and ran to the door only to find it already open. I looked up to the sky in the hopes of catching him in flight but saw nothing...At least the stars had come back. Just as I was losing hope his dark figure appeared in the hole in the sky, I gave a weak wave which wasn't returned and then he was gone.

I pondered what he had said.

Was I ready to die?

My current life was bleak, sure, but I didn't think I was.

Before they'd died my parents had promised me that one day I'd meet somebody that could make everything seem bright, and although he was dark, I imagined that if I lived Kageyama would be that person. There was something about him that urged me to do things I wouldn't normally. When he managed to pin me down I felt the strangest feeling, it was warm and...and I don't know, fuzzy maybe? And when he showed me his scars all I wanted to do was reach round, cup his face, and show him that life on Earth isn't bad, that he could stay with me and never return to the Gods.

I shook my head.

What was I thinking?

He's a messenger of the Gods for Christ's sake!

I'm just...Hinata Shoyo...sacrifice to the beings above...

I huddled into the covers and sank my head deeper into the pillow, willing sleep to conquer me and take me away to a place where Gods didn't exist and happy ever afters were around every corner.

 _I opened my eyes to darkness. My fingers clutched fabric attached to a figure that groaned in what I assumed to be pain. I felt eyes watching from every angle and then light spilled into the room. I lifted an arm to cover my eyes from the harsh light._

 _Was that?_

 _..Kageyama?_

 _He was badly bruised and bleeding, fresh wounds littering his body. Most of his clothes were in rags and one of his wings was bent at an unnatural angle._

 _"We asked for the boy_ _ **now**_. _" The voice was deep and booming, it seemed to bounce off the walls and come at me from everywhere. A giant stepped from the shadows, a literal giant, and wrapped a fist around Kageyama, bringing him up to meet his face._

 _So this was a God...Its skin shone with a light I could only describe as Heavenly, it had short but dark ragged hair with even darker eyes. It wore black robes with intricate orange swirling patterns and a white robe that bunched at the floor._

 _"I apologise profusely Daichi but I mistook your order, I thought you desired the boy later so I offered to collect him tomorrow." Kageyama croaked, an involuntarily hand covered my mouth to muffle my gasp as this god...this...this giant this...what did Kageyama say his name was? Daichi? As in...God of the Forest Daichi?_

 _Kageyama's wings were each between a finger and thumb of Daichi's and he stretched them tauntingly...and then he began to pull. Slowly his hands drew further away from each other and Kageyama's face grimaced. I could only listen and watch in horror as his usually straight line of a mouth opened and a blood curdling cry rocketed off the walls._

 _I shielded my eyes and only dared peek again when I could hear rumbling laughter. Looking up I could see more gods, a silver haired one who looked briefly concerned but then smirked and a skinhead who had his head tilted right back and was laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Looking up even further I noticed even_ _ **more**_ _gods sat down and watching._

 _Kageyama was still but I could hear his whimpering. Clutched between his arms were his own wings and his back looked like it'd been torn open, there were two lumps of raw angry looking flesh that spouted blood. His body started to shake and I rushed forward, hastily getting on my knees and lifting his head onto my lap._

 _"Kageyama. Kageyama I'm here, I'm here Kageyama." Christ I couldn't stop panicking. My fingers shook violently as I held his head. "I would have come with you sooner if you'd just told me this would happen. I'd die. I'd readily die Kageyama, anything to prevent this." His eyes snapped open and he stared at me._

 _"Leave." Kageyama whispered hoarsely. "Leave and take your own life back on Earth, then a new messenger will come to collect you."_

 _"I won't go. I won't leave you."_

 _His weak hands pushed at my chest but instead of going I held him closer, kissing his forehead gently and cradling him._

 _"Leave." He whispered again and I felt myself slipping away. My hand passed through Kageyama's head as if I were a ghost and when I looked down at my fingers they were slowly disappearing._

Panting, I woke up, the sheets were wound around my ankles like I was some kind of fish stuck in a net and sweat plastered hair to my forehead.

Was that real?

I took a brief shower and then hurriedly pulled some clothes on, wasting no time in laying down on the living room floor.

"I'm ready. Come and get me Kage-whoever you are."

I waited.

And waited.

And then my front door banged against the wall and a tall figure stooped to get in my doorway. If possible he looked even grumpier than Kageyama had. He had short blonde hair and black rimmed glasses and he ordered me to stand. I did.

"Who're you?"

"The messenger." He replied coldly and I froze. _The_ messenger. Not _a_ messenger. Kageyama had officially been replaced.

I followed him out the door and he wrapped his arms around my torso but his body was as cold as his voice.

He wasn't Kageyama.

We shot off and I closed my eyes tight.

When I opened them I was being dragged forcefully by the arm into a prison cell. The messenger locked the door behind me and "tsked" before leaving.

I looked around and...in the corner sat a huddled up Kageyama, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Kageyama!" I said in greeting and rushed over, hugging his curled up form. He didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge me. "Kageyama?" He finally turned his head to look at me, but I only stared into the eyes of a broken man. "We're gonna get out. You can come live with me."

He muttered a faint "dumbass" and then his eyes slid shut as he relaxed into my arms. I initially panicked until I felt the rise and fall of his chest. Gently I lay him to rest on the cold floor and I stood against the bars.

"Help!" Desperately I called out. Everything was so huge except for the holes between the bars which were slim. A giant who had been standing guard glanced over and then quickly lost interest. "Can you help us? He doesn't deserve this. He was just doing his job as the messenger!" The giant lowered his head so that it was on my level.

"Will you stay if he goes?" The faint candlelight cast dim light across his features and I recognised silver hair.

"I will." I confirmed.

"Then he can leave."

The door opened and I rushed over to Kageyama.

"You can go. He's letting you leave. Come on, Kageyama." I lifted an arm and he cried out. I hesitated and then hoisted him up onto my back, slumping due to his weight. Kageyama's eyes fluttered open and then widened.

"Suga?" He whispered. "No Suga. You'll get in trouble."

"I won't watch you suffer." Suga, God of the Ocean, said gently.

Concealed in his robes Sugawara took us to the hole, he stared longingly down into the bright circle and pushed Kageyama towards it.

"Is Hinata not coming?"

The giant shook his head.

"Then I'm not leaving." Kageyama protested and I sighed.

"Just go. Please, Tobio." I pleaded and he strode over, wincing before fisting my shirt.

"Don't Tobio me, _Shoyo_ , I am _not_ leaving without you, dumbass."

I felt more than heard a deep sigh from Suga who hovered above us. I suddenly felt something pushing me and I clutched Kageyama as we both were forced closer to the portal. Suga's palm continued to move and then we were falling.

Kageyama's face looked pained as the ground got closer and closer. I closed my eyes. This was it. Upon impact with the ground I'd die and the Gods would send down the messenger to scrape up my remains.

Just as I braced myself for the split second of agony a wave appeared from nowhere and we landed on it as if it were a pillow, sinking into its waters but not feeling the collision.

"You're going to be just fine."

A voice whispered from the sky.

"Thank you, Sugawara." I whispered back, and somehow I knew that the giant in the sky smiled down at me.


	8. New Roommate or Old Friend? - TsukkiYama

New Roommate or Old Friend? - TsukkiYama

Tsukishima Kei (top) x Yamaguchi Tadashi (bottom)

Yamaguchi wasn't exactly an oddball, he just didn't always fit in. His attitude towards always wanting to comply weirded out the other kids as when they were going through their rebellious stage he was perfectly content to follow a moody giant around.

He was a dreamer. At night he'd look out of his window at the sky and make wishes on shooting stars. When he lay in bed he'd daydream about the future, what it may hold, what he'd do for a career, who he'd settle down to make a family with. Whatever he did though always revolved around a certain somebody he could never seem to get out of his mind.

Tsukishima Kei was not everybody's cup of tea.

But to Yamaguchi he was perfect.

"Shut up Yamaguchi" didn't mean "piss off Yamaguchi." It meant "Another time, Yamaguchi." He'd come to realise this and would eagerly contain his words, knowing that when they were alone he'd be allowed to let them spill. Just the same as "Go away Yamaguchi" didn't mean "piss off" either, it meant "I don't know what to do." It was Tsukki's way of telling his friend that something was wrong. Generally when he didn't know how to deal with something he'd banish Yamaguchi away, only to scuttle over to him later and sometimes explain, sometimes wordlessly walk off and expect the younger to follow.

As each year passed Yamaguchi's faith in his friend began to slowly weaken and die. He needed to grab life by the reins and tell it where to go, not follow somebody around like an obedient dog. Twice already his parents had discussed with him the possibility of finding some new friends because they thought that Tsukki wasn't somebody to look up to but Tadashi clung to the dream that one day Tsukishima would turn around and propose something that would change their lives for the better.

Sure, he didn't know what that something was yet, and perhaps he'd never know but as long as he believed...then everything would be fine.

..Right?

Realisation hit him as the ugly truth revealed itself one morning as he looked into his bathroom mirror. Tsukishima had been acting...off yesterday. He hadn't once told Yamaguchi to shut up when he'd rambled about career choices and when he suggested maybe living together in an flat when they were older the middle blocker had just shrugged and mumbled a "sure, why not?"

Tsukki _never_ questioned himself.

 _Does that mean no, that he doesn't want to live with me?_

Dangerous thoughts whirred in Yamaguchi's mind, each one bigger and bolder than the last.

 _Am I not good enough?_

He counted his freckles in the mirror. They weren't speckling his cheeks and bridge of his nose like the cute girls at his school. They were weirdly spaced and didn't compliment his eyes, didn't stand out against a blush. They were just _there_. And his hair. His god damn hair! It _refused_ to go down, he'd tried countless things: straightening it, gelling it down, cutting it off. It grew back remarkably quickly and continued to disobey gravity.

That day at school he avoided Tsukishima as much as possible. The blonde never sought him out, never went out of his way to find his friend, and so his lack of effort confirmed Yamaguchi's suspicions.

He was old news.

Years passed, they drew further apart. What would have been a mumbled greeting in a corridor turned into silence, the only noise being footsteps getting further away. Yamaguchi decided to lump in with Kageyama and Hinata. They were nice, but he found that he couldn't keep up with them and was shy to share his opinions which got on their nerves. Every time he spoke he waited for the "shut up" to be directed his way.

But it never came.

He almost missed it.

Almost.

"Anywhere in particular that you're looking at buying?" His mother asked, peering over his shoulder at the options.

"Not really." He replied, leaning back in the chair.

"Oh! That reminds me. Somebody rang today asking if you were still living here."

"What did you say?" Yamaguchi asked, interest piqued.

"Well, I asked who wanted to know and they hung up."

Yamaguchi pondered it while lying in bed that night. Who would be calling to ask if he was still around? Kageyama? No, he wouldn't care. Hinata? Nah, definitely not. Although he was more friendly it was no secret that he already had plans to share a house with his setter.

Sleep didn't come easily. While he was fascinated about who could possibly want to keep in contact it also creeped him out to no end..

The next day when he came back with hands full of bags brimming with shopping his mother rushed him at the door. She seemed unnecessarily excited.

"The man who rung asking for you yesterday stopped by today! You just missed him."

 _What?_

"Did you recognise him?" Yamaguchi asked warily, beginning to unpack the groceries once he'd got indoors and to the kitchen. She paused, index finger on her chin, looking up towards the ceiling.

"I think so...I felt like I should know who he was but he didn't leave a name, just kept asking if you were around."

 _Weird..._

"He seemed lovely. A bit emotionless but lovely all the same. We started talking about buying houses and then moved onto the topic of you. He seemed to know an awful lot about you by the way."

 _No. It couldn't be...could it?_

"I showed him the house you'd decided on buying and he mentioned that he was looking at that one too. Strange, huh?"

He froze, the carton of milk in his hands dropping to the floor and splitting. His mother had said that she'd just missed him. That meant he couldn't have gone far. He needed to know who his mystery man was.

The door rattled dangerously on its hinges as it flew open and he rushed out into the street, searching for someone who stood out. His eyes flicked left and right but nobody caught his eye.

Defeat washed over his heart as he trudged back indoors, sadly closing the door and resuming his duty to unpack the shopping.

"Are you disappointed that you couldn't find him?" His mother asked, winding an arm around his shoulders. Conflicted, he didn't answer for a while.

"I don't know," was his eventual quiet response. He sulked off to bed that night and didn't sleep much again.

"Bye sweetie. See you soon! Call me as soon as you arrive!"

"I will!" Yamaguchi promised, waving at his mum through the taxi window.

The house loomed in front of him. The front garden wasn't very impressive, there was space for one car and a small square patch of off coloured grass that sprouted a couple weeds here and there. It wasn't late so he didn't expect any lights to be turned on but the house looked deserted. There was no way of him knowing if his new housemate was already in there or not.

A gulp and a nervous chuckle to himself later he finally conjured up the courage to ring the doorbell. He could hear it from outside. Next he could hear footsteps. His heart hammered. The doorknob turned. The door started to open.

"Yamaguchi?"

Tadashi thought he'd be ready for seeing him again but the truth was that he wasn't, he wasn't even _nearly_ ready. His heart threatened to burst through his chest it was beating so quickly. Tsukishima had somehow managed to get a lot taller, his hair had remained the same shade of blonde but had grown out a little longer so that it didn't look so childish and ignored. Yamaguchi fancied that he could even see a tiny little bit of a hairstyle going on. What once used to be baby fat that burdened his face had melted away and left a strong structure with high cheekbones and a jawline that could easily cut if touched. Although still big his eyes were also still cold, and held an experienced loathing that would scare off anybody who dared to come close.

But Yamaguchi wasn't just anybody.

Sudden rage shot through his veins and his cheeks filled with red as he prepared to rant.

"Don't you act surprised! What did you think you were doing? Going to see my mother personally just to find out where I was living! You certainly haven't gotten any classier."

He waited for the "shut up Yamaguchi." And waited, and waited. His eyes had been nervously watching his feet but now they dared glance up. Tsukishima was smirking as if he'd expected this.

"I'd like to think that I'm more of a gentleman." He said smoothly, opening the door wider and stepping aside to allow the shorter male in. Yamaguchi was pleasantly surprised. Apparently a couple of years apart had taught the blonde to turn his cocky attitude into a more jokey one instead of just being plain rude like he used to be. Sure, he was surprised, but that didn't stop Tadashi stomping in, nose high in the air and acting as if he was annoyed.

Yamaguchi wasn't the only one who'd been watching his friend. Before they'd gone separate ways Tsukishima had spent some of his time analysing his friend, finding out what made him tick, what didn't, which responses he liked best, how to rile him up, calm him down. He detected fake anger that would soon disappear and immense embarrassment.

Tsukishima looked across at his new housemate who was currently struggling to pull his suitcase up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to help?" He requested, peeking over the top of the large object. Kei gave him a strange look.

"No. Did you expect me to?"

"Still just as lazy." The freckled male grumbled as he finally made it to the top.

Tsukishima showed him his room and explained that there wasn't a bed in there yet but that he was expecting it to arrive in the next couple of days.

"You can either sleep on the couch or in bed with me. I warn you though, the living room can get cold at night."

Yamaguchi was left to decide while Kei offered to make them some tea. When he'd finally made his mind up it was dark outside. He came downstairs with a pillow and blanket that he'd packed and prepared to sleep on the sofa for the night.

Tsukishima walked in and placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, moving to stand behind Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, who had been slightly bent over because he was smoothing creases out of the blanket, now straightened and laughed nervously.

"Oh. Tsukishima. I didn't know you were there..."

 _What's this "Tsukishima" business all about?_ Kei mentally asked himself. _Is my name no longer Tsukki?_

"Why don't you come upstairs and sleep with me?" He didn't have to see his freckled friend's face to know that he was flustered. "The bed's warm and kingsize so you won't even have to look at me. We can sleep on separate sides."

Yamaguchi admitted to himself that it was tempting.

Tsukishima sensed hesitation and dove in for the kill, getting lower until his lips were aligned with his housemate's right ear.

"Or we could sleep down here. On the sofa. You'd be pressed against me. Imagine it, Yamaguchi. A whole night of our bodies flush. I might not be able to restrain myself. I want to hear my name spill from your lips. It'll happen, one way or another." He returned to his full height and wound an arm around the body in front of him, swiftly spinning on one foot so that he landed on the couch, a very confused Yamaguchi seated in his lap.

"Wait, Tsukishima-"

"Is that really my name?" His low voice whispered.

"Yes, it is. Now let go, I'm tired and want to sleep."

"I'm not denying you of sleep. You pick Guchi, upstairs or down."

Yamaguchi had grown a backbone over the years. He'd learnt how to be stubborn and that's exactly what he began doing; being stubborn. Remaining silent and crossing his arms across his chest deprived Kei of the reaction he wanted, and Yamaguchi knew that his friend hated it when the reaction he received didn't line up with the one he had in mind.

Nimble fingers lifted Yamaguchi's shirt and tickled the smooth skin there. His own hands flew down to smack away the intruders and he let out a little yelp when they moved round the back, lifting the fabric there and tracing along his spine.

"I didn't know you had freckles here." Tsukishima said casually. "I wonder where else you've hidden them from me." The genuine curiosity laced into his tone ignited something within Yamaguchi and he fought to push down what he alarmingly suspected to be growing arousal. Before he could protest Kei had Tadashi's arms above his head and his shirt discarded on the floor.

He picked over his next words carefully, making sure to please the male beneath him with what he said.

"Tsukki wait, I-I'm not ready, I'm not-"

He knew the use of his nickname would score him extra points and suggesting that he wasn't ready was better than flat out saying no because it proposed that with time he _would_ be ready.

Despite his clever approach he was cut off by being forced to bite his own lip after his friend attacked his neck, suckling here and there and leaving little red marks in his wake. As if he weighed nothing Yamaguchi was lifted and laid down on the sofa. The blonde came to hover over him, his hungry eyes sweeping over the pale skin underneath him. First he nibbled on a prominent collarbone, then he kissed his way down to a perk nipple and took it into his mouth.

Yamaguchi, who had his eyes closed, wasn't expecting Tsukishima to be so bold. His head sank into the pillow as his back arched and a wanton moan tore from his throat.

"Sounds like you're ready to me." The blonde commented, his gaze going south and a smirk gracing his lips as those fingers of his darted down.

"I'm serious! I'm not ready!"

A single finger on his lips shushed him.

He sat back on his haunches. "Go ahead, if you don't like it then leave."

Tadashi was beyond shocked. He couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it, and something about being with Tsukki just felt _right._

"God dammit." He muttered to himself before leaning up, linking his arms behind his friend's neck and drawing him back down. Their lips connected and Yamaguchi's hands found themselves tangled in blond hair as he pulled the taller male closer. Closer. Closer still. They _needed_ to be closer. As close as possible. Yamaguchi sighed in annoyance. _Not close enough._

Their tongues danced as they clung to each other as if the world were about to end. They stopped only to breathe and even then Tsukishima occupied his mouth by kissing down Yamaguchi's body, over his ribs, past his bellybutton until his lips met fabric. Eager as a puppy Yamaguchi undid the button to his jeans but his hands were quickly held down.

With a cocked eyebrow and a suggestive smirk Tsukki took the zip between his teeth and dragged down painfully slowly. Yamaguchi couldn't help but let out a giggle that quickly turned into a needy whine as he lifted his hips and allowed the blonde to pull his trousers off. Boxers pooled around his ankles Yamaguchi suddenly felt embarrassed. His face heated up remarkably quickly and both his hands shot down to cover his modesty.

It was Tsukki's turn to laugh and albeit quietly he did, hands attempting to pry Yamaguchi's away. When Yamaguchi had gotten over his embarrassment Tsukishima backed up and lowered himself so that his face was level with the organ in front of him.

"Hey, would you look at that!" He exclaimed. "You even have freckles here, too."

Yamaguchi groaned and hid his face in his hands, only to quickly remove them and fist the blanket as Tsukki tentatively licked. Once seeing the desired reaction he set about trying to coax all manner of shameful moans and other sensual noises.

It didn't take long for Yamaguchi to be on the brink of orgasm. His knees had risen so that Tsukki's head was clamped between two surprisingly strong thighs and his hand rested on top of blonde curls. He was breathless, head tipped back, bottom lip captured in between teeth. Tsukishima glanced up and thought he might come himself just at the sight.

Suddenly Yamaguchi tensed, his thighs squeezed the poor head between them and the speed of his chest rising and falling increased tenfold. He tried to mention something about Tsukki not having to swallow if he didn't want to but it came out in an incoherent jumbled mess.

Finally his body was still, he released Tsukki's head from an iron grip and apologised quietly. The blonde wiped the back of his mouth with his arm and made a face.

"That was disgusting." He managed to say through pretending to gag, he reached across and picked up the semi warm mug of tea on the coffee table, banishing the taste from his mouth.

"So..." He paused.

"What _do_ you pick? Couch or bed?"


	9. The Lost Tribe - Mattski

Mattski - The Lost Tribe

 **Strap yourself in 'cause this one's a long 'en.**

Matsukawa Issei (top) x Hanamaki Takahiro (bottom)

It was Easter Sunday and all of the pubs were closed. My friends had stumbled home heavily wasted or off into some nightclub but tonight I just wasn't feeling it. Usually I was all up for late nights and getting drunk but...the excitement just wasn't there this time.

I walked along beside a river, hands stuffed into my coat pockets and breath rolling out from my mouth in small clouds of white fog. The river wasn't particularly loud but I could hear it rushing next to me, flowing around the high rocks before then hurrying along to where ever it was heading. I knew it was deep, I probably wouldn't be able to stand if I fell or jumped in. Even if I could I was fairly certain that the cold would get to me before I'd even got my bearings.

I shook my head to myself and a faintly amused smile made itself present on my features.

Why was I even thinking about these kinds of things?

I was here just for a bit of freedom, the claustrophobic bars had left me craving the outdoor and its fresh, cold air.

Distracted by the water I didn't notice the thinly coated icy patch ahead of me until I'd slipped and was scrabbling at the bank. The water tugged at my legs and I felt the ice cold seep into my bones. The dirt beneath my fingers gave way and I was pulled underwater. The current tossed me around until my head finally surfaced. I came up gasping and spluttering before being shoved back down as if by an invisible hand.

My arms broke out of the water and grasped one of the large rocks. My legs were swept to one side as I clung to the safety of the large stone.

"Help!" I tried to shout but my voice was quiet and drowned out by the river.

A head poked out from over the rock and then strong arms were reaching towards me and dragging me out as if I weighed nothing. I was laid down on the cold earth and inquisitive eyes raked over me. I coughed and sat up, a hand curling around my throat as if it would soothe the burning.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak and the man looked down to the ground, seeming to process the words.

"Iwaizumi." He finally said and then he stood. "Come, come."

"What? But I'm freezing." The uncontrollable shivering racked my body yet still I stood and started to follow after my saviour.

Only a quarter of the way through the walk I collapsed and had to be carried on Iwaizumi's back. I slept the rest of the way.

When I woke there were several pairs of eyes looking down at me. I jumped and instinctively brought my knees to my chest as I backed up.

"Who are you people?" I asked quietly. They turned to each other, muttering strange words that I didn't understand.  
Finally they turned back to me, "We are the Kuti." I recognised Iwaizumi who'd rescued me, there were people on either side of him, both taller than him. He gestured to his left. "This Kindaichi." His hand lazily flitted to the right and he didn't manage to keep the annoyance from his voice. "And this Oikawa." The brunette responded as if it was the meanest thing he'd ever said, hands defensively curling on his chest as he mumbled a hurt sounding "iwa-chan..."

"What's happening?" I said, still unsure of the situation.

"I rescue you from river and we take you in." Iwaizumi explained, struggling with some of the words. It was obvious that English was not their first language. The one I thought I remembered being briefly introduced as Oikawa stepped forward, seeing a chance to brag.

"We're the Kuti tribe. These losers don't speak very good English because they spend all day hunting and doing other manly things." Iwaizumi turned to his friend and I managed to pick up a quiet, "what is a loser?"

"Iwa-chan found you in the river and now we've taken you in for a short while. Our leader will be here soon to explain everything."

They brought me a watery type of meat soup and some tough fruit that I had trouble cutting up with the sharp tools made of flint and stone carved into piercing edges; then they waited for their leader.

When he eventually entered the small house made of wood and mud the men bowed, showing their respects. Not noticing this at first I rose, coming somewhat face to face with the new arrival. He was much larger and looked down upon me simply because he had to in order to see me. His face seemed to be locked into an eternal state of boredom. I'd noticed that they all wore leather boots with furs fashioned into shorts but the man before me wore a bear's pelt that flowed down his back. His face watched me from inside the bear's gaping jaws and dark red swirls danced across his skin from the neck down.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his voice was deep and as tired sounding as his face looked.

"H-Hanamaki Takahiro." I replied quietly, feeling something flutter in my chest when our eyes met. The leader spoke something in his own language and the other three left the small hut.

"...Now that we are alone." He then said and my mind quickly went to a dirty place. _Not now, stop it mind!_ I mentally told myself. My cheeks flushed as pink as my hair but if the other noticed then he didn't let on as he continued to talk. "My name is Matsukawa and as you know I'm the alpha. It has been requested that you remain in our care until fit and well to leave. The three boys you just saw are strangely intrigued by you. You're not the first man to be brought back here."

 _What do they do to the other men...?_

"But you will be the first to survive...maybe." A small smirk graced his features and he pointed to a skull I hadn't noticed before mounted on a stick. "We usually kill any wanderers who stray too close."

I shuddered and took a step back. Something beneath my foot crunched and I stiffened before slowly shuffling backwards. Something else cracked beneath my shoes and then I tripped on an uneven bit of floor, landing painfully on my backside. _Just great. Now I look like a clumsy good_ _for nothing idiot._

Matsukawa's face didn't give away anything but I fancied that his eyes had lit up the tiniest bit. He hunkered down.

"And if you run."

He got closer and I held in a breath. The Alpha's eyes were dark and demanding, his lips were right beside my ear.

"Then you're food for the wolves."

Once the Alpha had left Oikawa had bounded back in, arms full of skins and leather shoes of all shapes, sizes and colours. Iwaizumi had trailed behind, holding various intimidating looking weapons. While laying the furs out Oikawa had happily chatted, explaining that he skinned the animals and made their clothes and also that Matsukawa devoted most of his time to giving him extra English lessons and that's how he knew much more than the others.

A pair of light brown leather boots lined with short stoat fur was fitted to my feet and I was given a pair of alarmingly high up fur shorts that revealed much more thigh than I was comfortable with. The duo seemed perfectly fine with walking about showing their whole leg but I shyly tried to cover my thighs up with furs I found lying around while sat down.

Over the course of a day I was bustled here and there, I was taught how to collect clean water and, against my will, taken down to the river to be taught how to fish by Kindaichi. Iwaizumi had briefly shown me how to track and then I'd sat down with Oikawa watching him make clothes and we'd just casually chatted.

When I was eventually told that it was time to rest I was beyond exhausted. Walking around all day had kept me warm but now that I stood still waiting for somebody to collect me I found myself quickly getting cold. My legs started shaking and I rubbed my arms as I looked around, thankful to spot Iwaizumi approaching.

He seemed to have a wary look in his eye.

"Alpha does not trust you." He said slowly, seeming to be picking over his words. By now I was used to this. "He say that you must sleep with him." A shiver colder than the temperature around me raced underneath my skin. _The_ _Alpha_ _of all people?_

"O-Okay." I finally managed to mutter, following the tracker towards a much larger hut with an actual door instead of a curtain of furs. The outside was decorated with various skins and above the door there was a heavy set of sharp stag antlers. They gleamed impressively in the moonlight. Iwaizumi's fist rapped on the wooden door four times and then he pushed it open hesitantly when hearing something commanded in their language. I guessed it to mean "come in."

The alpha was without his red tribal paint, he wore no shoes and it looked like he'd been preparing a bed before he'd been interrupted. He barked something in their language and Iwaizumi left, leaving us alone.

"I don't believe that you'll stay if left to your own devices." He explained, turning so that his back was facing me, and resumed making the bed. "It would break their hearts if you left. So you must stay for now." His hands grasped either side of the bear's head and he lifted it from his face, placing the cape of fur onto the floor. When he turned around he looked more human.

I let my eyes wander before remembering who's presence I was in and respectfully returned my gaze back up to meet the Alpha's. Without breaking eye contact Matsukawa slid off his shorts and replaced them with a wildcat's fur that he wrapped around his waist before laying down on a bundle of furs.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" He inquired, left eyebrow raised ever so slightly and a hint of amusement in his voice. I stood frozen, still trying to get over the alpha stripping in front of me, let alone that in a minute I'd be _sleeping_ with him.

"I feel like you've already given me one..." I muttered to myself, the Alpha didn't seem to hear or if he did, once again, he didn't let on. I was, however, beyond glad when I wasn't asked to take off my shorts and wear fur like Mattsun had. I'd heard the trio call him that. Mattsun, I mean. Although he was undoubtedly their respected Alpha they all seemed to be quite friendly with him.

I lay down and the Alpha pulled various colours of bear skins, big enough to cover us both, over us. I lay rigid, staring at the dark ceiling with my arms at my sides until an arm wound round my waist and pulled me closer. I let out a quiet yelp, which I instantly regretted, but then found myself missing the loss of the warm weight when it retracted.

Sleep came surprisingly easy. I felt safe cocooned within all the furs. When I woke in the morning though my worries all came flooding back. I tried to force myself to calm down and take in my surroundings. There were spears, axes and knives hung up on the walls as well as the skulls of animals.

I tried to turn over but stiffened, feeling my hand wedged against the Alpha's stomach. Or more accurately...his abs. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as my cheeks flushed pink. I was very openly gay and never had any queries with coming out as a homosexual so a small part of me was secretly delighted. I moved my hand a little more and bit my lip, eyes quickly flicking up to the Alpha's sleeping face. He usually _radiated_ power but asleep like this he seemed almost fragile. Heavy eyebrows hung over closed eyes and his mouth was slightly open, he had one hand on a wolf skin stuffed with furs that acted as a pillow and the other hand was cradling his face.

My eyes flitted back to the knives when Mattsun's shot open. He saw where I was looking and simply said "Don't bother," before rolling over and going back to sleep.

I didn't sleep anymore after that. I lay in the darkness until light spilled from under the door and the Alpha finally rolled back over.

"Sleep well?" He asked and this time his voice was warm. He seemed to realise what he'd done and without waiting for a reply hastily stood, his back to me as he stretched his arms above his head. Although slightly annoyed at being blown off like that I enjoyed the view, eyes skimming over the taunt muscles moving beneath his skin. The fur around his hips dropped and my eyes travelled south as I drooled over a...different view.

The Alpha got dressed into his shorts and his shoes but left his black bear cape on the floor. I noticed an untouched wooden bowl of a black looking liquid which I presumed to be whatever he painted the red symbols with. I peeked at his neck and realised that he hadn't bothered with paint either.

I followed him to a much larger hut which had tables and chairs carved from great oak trees. Mattsun sat down at the head of a long table made up of smaller ones. I briefly wondered if the tribe was only made up of Mattsun, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi because they were the only ones in there. There was a slate piled full of fruits that, when the Alpha gave a nod of his head, the three dove into.

Mattsun took a fruit and bit into it, his face quickly turning sour. I hid behind a hand, trying to push away the laughter that threatened to bubble over and spill. He looked completely and utterly disgusted in every way possible.

"It's not ripe..." He muttered to himself, I watched him send the other three a confused glare. They sure seemed to think it was ripe if the rate that they munched through it was anything to go by.

The four of them spoke in their own language until Iwaizumi stood and the other two followed him out of the building. I got up as well, thinking that today was going to be another day of hard labour. Before leaving though I glanced back at the Alpha to see if it was alright and was met with a frown as well as two cold hard eyes staring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said lowly and I gulped.

"Uh, well, I thought that...y'know..." My voice got quieter and quieter. "...I would be going with them...again?"

Mattsun chuckled darkly and I felt my eyes widen. "No." And then again. "No, no Makki, you'll be spending the day with me."

 _Makki? Where'd that come from?_

I thought about reminding him that my name was Hanamaki but quickly decided against it when he stood and walked over, gripping my shoulder and taking me with him out of the hut and into a smaller one. This one was packed full of weapons, he lifted a spear from the wall with confidence and I assumed he was waiting for me to do the same so I picked up a smaller spear. He shook his head and laughed.

"You're far too weak for that." Mattsun said, still chuckling to himself. He turned to the table behind him and presented me with sharp flint hammered into a cylinder of wood. I guessed it to be a sort of knife.

His hand was heavy on mine. I could hear his breathing close to me. He leant closer and his lips grazed my ear.

"You need to focus." He whispered once he caught my gaze waver. The boar in front of us continued to snuffle happily, tossing the leaves around with its tusks. He adjusted the position of my arm and then his body pressed against mine. When he shifted back so did I. We moved with each other until he was satisfied with my posture and stance.

"Fire."

The arrow embedded itself in the pig's skull with a dull thud. It had hit through the eye, a clean kill. Hours upon hours of practising ensured that whatever animal was being hunted would feel as little pain as possible. His hand patted my back roughly as he passed me. Mattsun observed the corpse.

"Little blood." He commented. His back was turned. I readied another arrow. _I could do it._ _If I really want to I could do it ._ As if reading my mind he glanced over his shoulder, and his cocky smirk made me lower the bow. I knew that if I even laid a finger on the Alpha the tribesmen would come after me. I'd seen them hunting this morning and they were relentless, working as a pack together.

They were like...like... _Wolves_.

Mattsun never failed to remind me that if I tried anything I'd face the wolves.

So...what? He had some wolves trained like guard dogs or something chained up in one of the huts? I didn't get it.

They'd told me that once I knew the ways of the forest I could leave. Well, I could collect fruit, water, and now meat. I reckoned I'd learnt enough. Slowly I placed the bow on the floor, careful not to disturb the leaves.

Even slower I stood.

And I fled.

I heard a sharp whistle pierce my ears but I didn't look back, didn't stop.

Iwaizumi had taught me how to cover my tracks, everywhere I went I made sure to check nobody was following. After a while of running I decided to slow down. Somehow I needed to make it out of the forest. Here I was in their domain. I wasn't quite sure who "they" were. My brain wanted to say the general animals but a small part of me knew I meant the Kuti tribe.

Darkness crept in. A rustle had me jumping out of my skin, heart thudding against my chest. Light spilled in from a hole in the leaves above, illuminating a small patch of the forest. I crept towards it, not wanting to be sucked in by shadows, but abruptly froze.

Something was watching me.

Its eyes were big and wide and brown, taking in everything around it.

They glowed in the light.

I took a step back and there was more rustling behind me.

I turned. Another set of eyes, these ones less wide and more slitted, angry looking.

One final turn confirmed my suspicions.

More eyes.

That made it three.

 _Three wolves._

They'd been tracking me the whole time, strategically watching me until I was cornered.

I held my hands up.

"Alright I surrender." And they all came bounding from the bushes, suddenly turned from wolves to puppies. Much to my disagreement I was picked up and slung over Iwaizumi's shoulder and then paraded back to the camp feeling like a naughty school boy.

That night the Alpha didn't speak. He didn't seem angry, just...disappointed in a way. His eyes held no hatred, only a silent sadness.

"I shouldn't have fooled myself to believe you wouldn't try to run." He mumbled in my ear. I didn't realise how close he was until his arm wound round my waist for the second night in a row. "I thought you'd be different, Hanamaki." _What'd happened to my nickname?_ I expected the arm to leave like it had before but it only got tighter, and the body behind me closer.

Something was touching me. Something damp feeling but not quite wet. I opened my eyes and felt them widen. The Alpha was above me, hands on either side of my head. It was his lips that I'd felt on the corner of my mouth.

"Woah, M-Mattsun uh, wha-what are you doing?"

"You can't leave me. I mean...us." He whispered against my lips. His eyes were closed. I didn't dare move. "There are more of us. So many more. They'll return from their travels and I just know that each one will want to claim you." His lips drifted down to my neck and I gulped. "So I must take you before they can." Albeit gently he bit down and I stifled an alarmed cry as he began sucking.

My hands pushed against rock hard shoulders that refused to budge. One of my knees rose as I struggled and I felt it brush against something bordering both soft and hard. Above me the Alpha's eyes snapped open.

"Eager?" He questioned, one large eyebrow raised.

"What? No! It was an accident I swear!" _Well done Makki, you've gone and made this so much more difficult._

I lay uncomfortably below him as he continued to mark my neck and chest. Starting a fight with this man was _not_ on my To-Do list so I figured that once I was covered with ugly purple hickeys he'd let me go, right?

Wrong.

His hands ventured further, trailing down my sides before they tugged gently at my fur shorts. _That_ was where I drew the line. He was _not_ going to _rape_ me. I'd kept a knife beside me because I wasn't entirely convinced that woodland creatures wouldn't come creeping in while I slept. I slowly eased it out from its leather scabbard and then blindly swung, eyes screwed tightly shut. I heard an annoyed hiss but he didn't seem to be in an alarming amount of pain. A part of me was glad.

His weight rolled off me and I was quick to get up, discarding the knife and hurrying out the door. I searched the huts I recognised until I found my clothes. After I'd pulled my stiff and crackly jumper and trousers on I rushed off.

The wolves knew something was up. One crept from a hut, suspicious yet also cautious, and then the other two followed.

"Where are you going?" Oikawa asked gently. His eyes were wide like a doe's, they almost looked frightened.

"I-I have to go-"

"You don't _have_ to go anywhere." A voice boomed from behind me and I froze, eyes locking with Oikawa's. If he looked the tiniest bit frightened before then he seemed terrified now. A wave of guilt washed over me. I wasn't like Mattsun's actions _hadn't_ pleasured me, quite the opposite, it was that they were just so _forced_...And being so close to him at night had done some devious things to my head. I drooled just at the thought of that body... _Stop it!_

The Alpha's stride was strong and it didn't take him long to cross the ground between us. He glared at me from inside those bear jaws again and the tribal paint was back but this time it wasn't painted as delicate swirls that disappeared down his neck. Jagged lines lined his cheeks and under his eyes. This was war paint. There was a slit that went from beside his right eye to just above the corner of his lip. _I'd done that._

"There is _nothing_ stopping you from staying. Your cowardice nature scares you away from me but I won't have it." He was alarmingly close, his lip curled up in a sneer. "You're mine, you hear?" He snarled in my face. I whimpered and his eyes softened for a second. He began to walk away, saying something in his language over his shoulder. I hadn't been aware my hands were shaking until they clasped each other and shook violently together.

The wolves pounced and I struggled as my wrists and ankles were bound with rough rope that bit into my hands and made me cry out. The sharp pain forced me into submission. I allowed myself to be carried over to the Alpha's hut.

They'd left me in that hut for hours. I'd heard excited voices chattering away outside. I guessed that the "others" that Mattsun was talking about had arrived. Being left with my own thoughts made me think a lot about what was happening. Mattsun wanted me. _Me_ of all people. He wanted to...claim me. It wasn't like I was a virgin, I'd had boyfriends in the past and each one had been fantastic in bed it was just...this man was different. He was so overpowering and smothering, I felt like I was drowning in his greatness just by being near him. He wasn't _entirely_ bad though, the soft looks he'd give me had me giddy at the knees at times.

When he eventually pushed the door open I'd thought about what I was going to say, revisiting the words over and over again.

"Look, Alpha, I-I." My mouth dried up as I stopped but he didn't seem to notice. He hadn't looked at me yet.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry."

"What?" We both then said at the same time and then he laughed, a deep beautiful sound that rumbled in his chest and vibrated through his throat. He came and knelt before me, hands cupping my face.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I just...It's...I want to be with you, Makki. Maybe even forever, I don't know yet. You must understand that I can't let you go." His forehead touched mine and his eyes closed.

"I know." I said quietly. "I-I think I like you too." Mattsun's eyes snapped open so quickly and his grip on my face tightened. He looked shocked and I panicked. "I said I think! I don't know yet!" His arms encased me in a bone snapping hug and I felt myself get lifted off of the floor.

"You mean it? You really mean it, Makki?"

"I guess." I mumbled into the bear fur covering my face.

"This means so much to me. I could...I could kiss you!" He suddenly exclaimed, and then his face turned serious. "I could...I could kiss you. Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you." A tentative nod from me had him wasting no time in diving in and claiming my lips. His own weren't soft, but I hadn't expected them to be. He groaned from deep within his throat and a tongue parted my lips. As the kiss got more heated I felt him press against me, gently easing me backwards until I was on my knees. From there his hand protected the back of my head as he laid me down.

"Is this okay?" He asked, unsure.

I shook my head and a look of horror passed over his features. I reached up and removed the bear's jaws from his head.

"Now it is."

"M-Matt-Matts-Ah!" I clung to his back, face buried in his neck. His relentless thrusting had me breathless and gasping for air. His nails dug into my sides and he pulled me down at the same time as he thrust up. Stars peppered my vision and I closed my eyes as pleasure shot through my spine. A long loud moan escaped my mouth and Mattsun groaned in satisfaction, changing his angle to aim for the spot that drove me crazy. Once he knew for certain where it was he attacked it with all he had, never missing once. I'd long since stopped moaning and now whimpered into his shoulder, biting the skin occasionally. He didn't complain.

"Mattsun I-I-MATTSUN!" With a sudden cry I came, afterwards looking around dazed. He'd stilled and was biting his lip, the strain on his features evident. The slightest movement from him had me tightening uncontrollably and he grunted. I let out a quiet gasp as I felt hot spurts fill me up.

"Mattsun..." I groaned, facing him...But he'd already fallen asleep and was snoring softly.


	10. Remember me Always - DaiSuga

Daichi Sawamura x Sugawara Koshi

The lights were bright.  
Even though it was a practice match everybody was going all out.  
I'd had to fill in for Tsukishima after he hurt his ankle on the back line.  
We were playing against Aoba Johsai.

Oikawa was serving.  
Everybody was sweaty, their chests heaving with each breath.  
Iwaizumi looked ready to kill somebody because instead of serving Oikawa had started flirting from afar with some girls who were peering into the gym.  
A slap to the back of the head sorted him out though.

The strain on his features was unmistakable.

The monster serve was coming up.  
I tried to ready myself for it.  
I really did.  
I watched Oikawa gracefully throw the ball into the air.  
I watched him run and jump.  
I watched his hand cut through the air.

..It hit me.  
I cried out as my back collided with the hard floor.  
It hurt.  
It hurt so much.  
I felt blood flow down my face and when I tried to roll over and sit up my hand landed in a sticky puddle of red.  
I stared at it.  
That was mine.  
That was _my_ blood.  
And then the room began to spin but I stayed still.  
Everybody around me was spinning, round and round.  
But again I didn't move.

He was shouting.  
Daichi was shouting at me but I couldn't hear him.  
 _What did I do wrong?_  
A strange buzzing sound filled my ears.  
Asahi was fretting, he was shaking Noya's shoulders and clearly panicking.  
Despite myself I laughed.  
Typical Asahi, always the worry worm.  
And then he stopped looking panicked and started looking scared.  
I suddenly realised then that _I_ felt scared too.  
The fear washed over me in raw ruthless waves.  
I closed my eyes, maybe then it would go away.  
But it didn't so it clenched them harder.  
And harder.  
And harder still.

I lay back down.  
Sleep invited me.  
I accepted.  
And like a baby I dropped into deep slumber.

The lights were bright.  
They reminded me of the gym.  
 _Where am I?_  
The walls were clean and white and the room smelt of antiseptic. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness I saw several figures hunched over my bed, each of their faces lined with worry.  
I recognised Asahi...Hinata...Nishinoya...Yamaguchi and Kageyama but there was one person I hadn't ever seen before. Although short he was muscular and had short dark hair, he looked the most worried but I couldn't think why because I didn't know him.

A doctor came in and asked them all to leave. When they did he came and sat down on a stool beside the bed I was lying in.  
"Do you remember your name?" He asked me.  
"My name's Suga." He waited expectedly for something else and I sighed. "Sugawara Koshi."

"Could you tell me what you remember from yesterday?"  
"Uhh, I was playing volleyball-"  
"Good start."

I glared at him and he shut up.  
"-against Aoba Johsai and Oikawa was serving...And I got hit in the face."

"That's it? You got hit in the face?"

"With a volleyball." I said, starting to get annoyed. He scribbled something down on a clipboard and then pushed up his glasses.

"You're lucky to have only broken your nose in several places. Your friends will be here to collect you soon." The doctor walked out, leaving me to my own silence.

Soon after Asahi and the others filled back in, they all had boxes of chocolates and flowers.

"You act like I've died. I'm fine you guys." I joked, frowning when seeing the guy I didn't know turn around sharply. Did he take my joke literally? What was his problem?

"There was so much blood and you weren't moving. Daichi thought you _had_ died." Nishinoya said quietly. I shrugged.

"Who's Daichi?" I asked and Asahi gasped softly. The dark haired man spun round and his eyes were shiny. Was he about to cry?

"Suga?" His voice was quiet as he stepped forward. "Is this another joke?" I shook my head. "This isn't funny."

"You're right. There's nothing funny about a stranger turning up in my hospital room uninvited and unannounced. Who are you anyway?"

I don't know what I'd said wrong but the stranger had looked hurt before he gave me a hard look and stormed out.

I denied all the gifts later forced upon me.

Later that day the strange man arrived back in my room and explained that he'd be taking me home. I went with him because I thought he'd be taking me to _my_ home. The house he took us to didn't match the one in my memory.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously, clutching the black jacket he'd offered me round my shoulders. The outside cold was biting at this time of year, that much I remembered.

"My house." He said casually, taking the jacket from me and hanging it up on a coat peg. I followed him, confused, up to what I assumed to be his room where he rummaged through some draws before throwing a jumper at me. I pulled it over my head, looking down at myself. It was far too big and hung from my arms.

"Is this yours?" I asked, he turned to me, mouth ready to say something but it quickly shut. He waited a little while before speaking again.

"Technically, yeah, it's mine but you...you always wore it." Daichi mumbled. Was that his name, Daichi? I briefly remembered Asahi calling him by that...It was a nice name.

"What does that mean...Daichi?" For some reason the name felt nice to say.

"Doesn't matter."

He'd sat me down and explained everything. He said that we'd been close friends, inseparable almost, and that other volleyball teams viewed us as the parents of Karasuno. I was about to deny this when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"How close were we?" I whispered, mouth suddenly dry.

"Very," was all he replied.

After that he'd shoved photos in my face and made me watch many videos I finally stopped him.

"We can't keep going on like this, Daichi." His name sounded good, it sounded _real_. "I get that you're desperate but this isn't the way to try and make me remember. I'm more frustrated at this-" I gestured to the pictures littering the table in front of us, "-than the fact that I don't even bloody remember who you are!"

"Alright." He said quietly. "I'm sorry." And although I didn't know him I got the impression that he wasn't the type to quieten down easily.

Silence flooded the room and Daichi waited what seemed to be an age but was probably only a few minutes before talking again.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"A little." I admitted, shrugging. "I remember being hit." A small chuckle drifted from my lips. "It hurt."

"Well the match got cancelled after the, um...incident. Tomorrow we're having a rematch though if you...want to come?"

I let the proposal hang in the air, mulling it over. Asahi and the others would be there, right?

"Sure."

I lifted my arm to shield my eyes from the harsh brightness.

 _The lights were bright._

For the past half hour or so I'd watched the match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. It sure was intense. My eyes could barely keep up with the ball being tossed here and there. Where ever the ball went though my gaze always wandered back to a certain someone.

 _Daichi._

Even though they were losing he remained strong, confident and immovable. His strength was incredibly admirable. I glanced over at the other side of the court. Oikawa was readying a serve. He'd sent the girls watching a cheeky wink and a peace sign before Iwaizumi sent a volleyball into the back of his head.

He looked...strained.

 _Where had I seen this before?_

I watched him throw the ball into the air, I watched him jump and I watched his hand cut through the empty space.

..Daichi received it, but not without evident pain leaking onto his features.

I'd expected it to hit his face.

Why had I expected it to hit his face?

I stared hard at the spot he was standing on. Hadn't I been standing there? I focused on a small spot of the gym floor. Was that faint blood? My blood?

Then it all came flooding back to me and I stifled a gasp.

"Daichi!" I shouted and his head snapped round to look up at me. He looked worried. "That man's my boyfriend!" I screamed, thrashing wildly. His cheeks quickly heated up and a sloppy grin slowly grew across his face. "That beautiful son of a gun right there is my boyfriend!" He shook his head as if in disbelief and Nishinoya slapped his back, mumbling something into his ear that caused his cheeks to flush an even brighter pink.

Throughout the whole match I'd whooped and shouted support and every now and then I'd catch him giving me shy sideways glances that I always returned with a bright smile.

After the match I rushed down from the viewing seats and jumped into the arms of Daichi. He struggled for balance and chuckled into my hair, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"They didn't know about us." He said quietly once I'd pulled back.

"Oh." I giggled. "Forgot~" 


	11. Everybody's Gay in Prison - IwaOi

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de9931dc921e5b26393dd5f40389f0b2"Iwaizumi Hajime (top) x Oikawa Tooru (bottom)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffc2438c976c23077835e138fae1314f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This story does contain gay sex. You have been warned, if you don't like that then don't read./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c921ca47869becc480c0a99960891e57"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everybody's gay in prison./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a1e9f3732f9ce0ce3abdf19732dc24c"That's what his friends had told him before he left for jail. Of course he blamed nobody but himself for his current situation, after all em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he'd/em been the one to get mixed up with the wrong people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="726ec7803c6e88bd10cfb4a0fc089e0d"The prison looming over him looked far worse than it had been portrayed on the website he'd looked at. He was shoved forward into a damp smelling room and then directed towards a desk where he was to sign in. He was searched thoroughly and then given a prison uniform. Not orange, butem style="box-sizing: border-box;" turquoise/em. Turquoise and white. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Such strange colours.../emHe thought distantly to himself. The corridors blurred by and before long he stopped trying to remember the route they were taking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef50328a60879270f607d1069f5a0400"He was propelled into a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Find yourself some friends, kid," a gruff voice said into his ear. And then he was pushed forward and the door closed firmly behind style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Filled with unease he started forward, eyes flickering from table to table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5add8477761f52db7502ee79312c92c1"He almost leapt out of his skin when a hand snaked round his waist and tugged once sharply on his shirt, pulling him sideways onto a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, fresh meat!" A surprisingly cheerful voice commented. Iwaizumi looked up uncertainly and was met with blazing golden eyes as well as monochrome hair spiked up on either side of his head. The man who had actually pulled him down wound an arm round his shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a730c1581b3507e3ffff40b69512d6c""What's your name, newbie?" He asked and when Iwaizumi turned to face the other when replying he found himself looking...up. The man had raven coloured hair poking out at whichever angle it pleased, it looked like he'd just got out of bed. His eyes were narrow slits and his mouth was turned up in what Iwaizumi thought was probably a perminent smirk. "Strong silent type?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f750ea725472d86ea32a9a7882bc1e66""Uh, no...sorry. My name's Iwaizumi." He shuffled about, uncomfortable, and the raven seemed to get the message because his arm dropped from Iwaizumi's shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="237ac5ff3b9859393d1f5905f82305e0""It a'right if I call you Zumi?" The one with golden eyes asked and Iwaizumi nodded slowly, unsure. "Name's Bokuto. And that's Kuroo." His head vaguely butted in the direction of the taller opposite him and then he leaned in close. Fire leapt in his eyes "You seen anybody you like so far, Zumi?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6082e85d283310e0d464d9ca8c9287a""Well, you two seem like...lovely characters.." Iwaizumi began, only to be cut off by obnoxious laughter that echoed in his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d9b26b8262557daca0170fc37627e61""He ain't talking about friendship, newbie. Bo over there's asking about who you got your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sights /emon. 'Cause I'm telling you now, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everybody's /emgot em style="box-sizing: border-box;"their /emsights on the new kid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28f2fd7c18e9328aae5cb680206b4f4""Oh no. Sorry, I'm straight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b1214004b5210a045875d8f8e9dacf4""Not for long you ain't!" Kuroo cackled, hand squeezing his upper thigh tightly. Iwaizumi shuffled further away. "We been in here long enough to know who's who," Kuroo continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3ffec3d42c765d409ac58c700e3d2df""So go on, point someone out, Zumi, and we'll say yay or nay." Bokuto urged. Iwaizumi started to think that his hair looked more like devil horns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284a1a8e2ba1ebb577683188d02c04da""I don't know how about...that one over there?" His wrist flicked in the general direction of a group of tables because he didn't want to point. "The ashen haired...one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="020faac9a3d830a2552db9197663634d""Oh, Suga?" Out of the corner of his eye Iwaizumi saw Kuroo force a knuckle into his mouth to contain laughter. "He strangled a girl he thought his boyfriend was cheating on him with...with her own intestines."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fe9d42e1402b8e95cbb5d2d4cbaeb98"Iwaizumi's eyes widened. He watched the grey haired male throw back his head and let out a beautiful laugh, his eyes closed and crinkled slightly at the corners./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e12ed8c819037c39b9bdc5c038758c""Yeah, the innocent looking ones are always the worst." Kuroo said, sighing. "Ain't that right about your Akaashi, Bo?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ef75987ad6ddd1a4d4e354f446c9d6""Akaashi's an angel." Bokuto replied glumly, palm cradling the side of his face as he stirred his drink with a plastic spoon. "He's just an angel with a cracked halo and no wings, that's all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51007cb78ae956aa80cf47384e9e8a2""Whatever you sa-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9326b1adcef10f96690998d3a316ea28""Who's that?!" Iwaizumi suddenly spluttered, seeming to lose his fear of pointing as he leaned across the table, finger extended towards the doors where somebody had just entered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="359ec2c9ab03f995c5e7b4dd698db6f9""Uh oh. Don't go there, newbie." Kuroo warned, but the man had already seen Iwaizumi pointing and was now making his way over to their table. "The innocent looking ones are always the worst." Kuroo repeated, patting Iwaizumi's shoulder roughly twice before standing up and leaving. Bokuto followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a0ac22b6af2c37a1065c4511e959d6f"The man approached. He set his tray down and gracefully sat down opposite style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did you want me for something?" He asked in a hushed tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef5d9574ea7b35bb4d8e2e80279418b""I-Uh...No...No I'm actually...I'm new here." Iwaizumi finally finished lamely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d27b216b77cde548a467e4aeff3d39""Didn't think I'd seen you before." Iwaizumi chuckled awkwardly. "It's not obvious or anything." Another awkward chuckle on Iwaizumi's part. "Oh! How rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Oikawa. Nice to meet you...?" Oikawa's hand extended for a handshake and Iwaizumi firmly took it, shaking twice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f3e58ede5bac6ba64780e15f2b5d09""Iwaizumi," he informed, sharply retracting his hand. Oikawa's had been soft and surprisingly large and almost comforting and in a crazy way that holding hands like that had just felt em style="box-sizing: border-box;"right./em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You are straight. /emHe reminded himself sternly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f241ac5fd3d12a34d6160e747329a701""Can I just call you Iwa? Nicknames seem to stick up here easier," he tapped his head and sent Iwaizumi a smile that had him weak at the knees. Had he not have been already sitting down he might have fallen over. "And besides, Iwaizumi is so em style="box-sizing: border-box;"long.../em" Iwaizumi didn't fail to notice how the other drew out the last word and his tongue shot out to moisten his lips. Hazel eyes had darkened with what Iwaizumi hoped wasn't lust because em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he was straight./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31018feef6897530c5d6bd773b1dc72b""Um, yeah...Iwa's fine," he mumbled quietly, not trusting his voice to not betray him and crack embarrassingly. Suddenly Oikawa's bright smile returned and his eyes opened back up to their original size, they were now the same chestnut colour as his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0f225cbdd7916b2f8f689eedc31502""Which room have you been assigned to, Iwa-chan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50d522e981c67fa167945c88026bf6ce"Iwaizumi briefly wondered where the "chan" part of the nickname had come from, but quickly dismissed the thought and replied with a simple "Sector 2, room 4."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="368d6c46da10f109c3034fc0be8b1200"Something shone in the boy's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5e20bd77bdaa0e01eecf56249d8409""Oh really?" He purred in response, smiling sweetly before standing up and starting to walk away. He stopped for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. "See you tonight, Iwa-chan~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4daee853a04ee4eeb6fe54f6de13560d"From somewhere behind him Iwaizumi heard somebody whisper "Yep, he's fucked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367f4f1f595dfaa2f9f32337f4fc06d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Never trust a man who smiles with his eyes," his father had told him before he left for prison. "The eyes are a window to a soul. You know a man's seen some shit when he's got tortured eyes...But my boy, if a man smiles at you with his eyes...that means he's seen shit, done shit, and breezed over it as if it were an everyday occurence." Iwaizumi remembered his father's face looking grim. "Those types of men are dangerous, son. Steer clear of them."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8deaa18547c105b8a7382c16729974b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I will." He'd promised./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3400a66b19c4e33c867278aa554b2068"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9e2a436eeffdcffa3af12ed23b39ee""Kuroo!" Iwaizumi gasped, finally catching up to the raven. God did he walk em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fast. "/emI've been..." hands on his knees he bent, sucking in lungfuls of air. "..I've been looking everywhere for you!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well you found me," Kuroo's hands came to rest upon his hips as he looked down at the breathless style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did Oikawa do to...to..." Iwaizumi held up a finger and Kuroo patiently waited until he'd got his breath back. "To end up in jail?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, newbie, I don't think you want to know," and he tutted as if Iwaizumi were a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I do!" he insisted but Kuroo only shook his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't go near that man, you hear me? He's trouble with a capital T."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You sound like my mother..." Iwaizumi grumbled before a shrill bell pierced the air. They bid each other goodnight and separated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc69c6f34e5504e9d5023e5dac5c3ced"Sleep did not come easily for Iwaizumi. He lay in bed pondering the many possibilities that could have ended up with Oikawa being sent to jail, then his mind wandered back to Suga, and he shuddered. Surely Oikawa couldn't have done something as bad as Suga...or worse? Iwaizumi mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Angels weren't capable of doing anything wrong, that's what he'd been taught as a child. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Find yourself an angel/em. His mother had told him from a young age. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If you stick with your angel right until the end they'll usher you down the right path./em His angel couldn't be right below him...could he? Iwaizumi didn't believe in fate, however he found it incredibly coincidental that he'd find such a rare man in a prison of all places./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63dbe4eaf102bf4f488b70e23d4f1dd""Iwa-chan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a4c1f07b4688ce61a5a258d71944ea""Shit!" Iwaizumi exclaimed loudly as he shot up and his head collided with the ceiling. A hand came to rub the pounding that had started in his skull and he groaned. When he opened his eyes to see who had disturbed him he found his heart skipping a heat. "O-Oikawa?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oikawa had his arms on the side of the mattress, head tilted to the side and resting on the backs of his hands. It was too dark for Iwaizumi to see his expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3c3f0cc6edca1801bbccac7befe169""Yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ea65856740a2ffd1382d4f0f6c6f1e""Oh, no. Sorry, my bad. I wasn't asking a question I was just- a-anyway, what did you want me for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3706c6943eb060edb1296e145cb50f""Did you just assume that I want you?" Oikawa asked, tone low. "You might be right in assuming such a thing." Iwaizumi frowned, what did that even mean? Instantly Oikawa's tone brightened and he waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Listen to me, where are my manners?" A hand covered his mouth as he chuckled to himself. God that sound was positively em style="box-sizing: border-box;"heavenly./em "You were mumbling to yourself, I thought you might be having a nightmare." Iwaizumi nodded in an understanding manor and then winced as the pounding returned. "Oh! I am so sorry, gosh I'm being so rude today. Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce6d1b0819324662eb6acb07b4259609""I'm fine, it just stings."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4096cf173cecbff4bc2d633cc3ae54b1""I know just the cure." Oikawa claimed, he lifted his head and the faint moonlight danced in his pupils. His eyes were definitely smiling. Iwaizumi tried to convince himself that he'd just looked at them wrong but deep in the back of his mind nestled the truth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fefc521f0f96e5d95e35a1776024d220""There's no need for anything, it'll probably be gone in the morning." Iwaizumi insisted, not wanting to cause a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nonsense! I'll kiss it better." Although the lighting was bad Iwaizumi managed to make out a smile adorning Oikawa's features. "Come on, you've got to help me out here." He balanced on his tip toes and gestured for Iwaizumi to come closer until he leant down. His fingers buried in the soft black locks and he tugged the other's head just the tiniest bit closer so that he could reach. From there the tips of his fingers ran across his head, searching for the pain source, and when they found it his lips pressed a warm kiss that lingered and sent little shots of electricty racing across Iwaizumi's skull./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af5384f770606ca32b15c3d1bfbcb9b9"He held on longer than he should have, and when he did eventually release Iwa's head and draw back his eyes looked more lively than style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh, thanks..." Iwaizumi said to break the silence and as Oikawa told him to think nothing of it and winked at him before sinking back into his own bed he was almost certain he'd seen a glowing halo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38c74babaf747b0dfe25e242d95a443"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e842f5ae50bbead8c28c01034dc04cf""I think I'm in love."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="618b987a597a6fa3e9d1969af2c214bc"The pair opposite blinked at him for a good ten seconds before bursting out into uninterruptible laughter at the same time. Kuroo wiped a mock tear from the corner of his eye as Bokuto's fist pounded on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f65af956fd471a089d7b9fcd5432cf7""That's funny, real funny." He turned to his raven friend. "Did you know Zumi was so funny, bro?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8bb3d6a1d62675df94fa12572ddaa41""I didn't." Another mock tear was wiped away. "That's a good one, newbie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e391fdbe1b48bf0f64cadd9ca604bb8b""I'm serious!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dde0825ca45a24dce88bdd857e0e34a""No you're not, newb. We've seen all this happen before. You're stuck good and proper in his trap, practically drowning at this point." Kuroo explained, pushing the colourless vegetables around his plastic tray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19be658ef19cdd1533dcf9418d913306""If he asks you to pick the soap up off the floor, don't do it!" Bokuto commented and then they were both sent into fresh peals of laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d9c89d5a66d45d5031fa69d0ba2419c""Very funny, guys. Maybe you could convince me he's a bad idea by telling me what he did to get in here?" They exchanged a glance and then Bokuto sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa871b9110fab7f5833bcbc50dcd7fb""Fine, but it ain't pretty, Zumi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a2333888698ce8b74192bf1898c755""He's not in here for murder, but it would've been if he'd been given a couple more weeks." Kuroo started. "His boyfriend broke up with him, so he kidnapped him and held him in his basement."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ae02fe4f6eb886b96cfa1a074404e0""Doesn't sound too bad, right?" Bokuto said, Iwaizumi had been thinking just that. "Yeah, until it gets mentioned that he ripped his fingernails off and then cut off all his fingers and toes." He then said casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe4449b65f4303781518dc88b9832b38""Oikawa nursed the wounds, bandaged them so that they wouldn't get infected. And the next week he took his feet. The next week his hands, then his forearms, his shins, his arms, his legs." Kuroo chipped in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb339d944d7abe60eb01b43bc69e03f""This all happened over months." Bokuto continued. "He carved his own name into the man's chest and carved a heart over the poor man's own beating one." Iwaizumi tried to block it out, he didn't want to hear this, but was unable to unhear the words being spoken. "He cut the guy's tongue out and sewed up his mouth, not before rubbing lit cigerattes into his eyes though to blind him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c31b5c46de83a1eb230fda7f8ea901b""Alright, alright, I get it!" Iwaizumi eventually cried. He was surprised to find himself on the verge of tears. "I'll...I'll stay away." He eventually muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2276b7398cfbdcf292e10d904c9ed9ab"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="777fd06c9ae621ed16d52c8d6d393ab6"That evening when he was in the showers he turned his face to the lukewarm water and just stood there, letting it wash the unpleasant memories of earlier on away. In the stall next to him he could hear somebody singing softly. Despite trying to ignore the descriptions Bokuto provided they kept worming their way into his thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f3b1e64f390c2f1f42d5f3f7e4f6e9""Iwa-chan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da69dde650e70f5704a578e7fb1b16d"He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It couldn't be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a5831a5fd30afd17e5bfb50afa0f46""Is that you?" A pair of warm brown eyes peeked over the top of the stall. "I thought so! You were mumbling to yourself again." There was no way on Earth that this man could have committed such crimes. The eyes peering at him were soft and caring, full of warmth and nothing else...but they were smiling. "Here, come get my back, would you?" When no response was given and Iwaizumi made no immediate reaction to move he added a timid sounding, "Please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b13fcabdbc3b2b0bfc8ac79a62193be"He gave in and, after quickly checking that nobody was watching, hopped into the adjacent stall. He felt no embarrassment when showing off his own body in the nude, so he'd swapped stalls without a second thought but now that he was actually almost pressed against somebody like Oikawa he felt ashamed. His body was slim, but fleshy in all the right style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My eyes are up here."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Face flushed crimson Iwaizumi quickly looked up to see Oikawa glancing at him from over his shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"R-Right. Sorry." For the first time he noticed a tattoo spreading across the back of Oikawa's shoulders. A pair of angel wings, inked into his skin. He ran his hand across one of the wings absent mindedly before remembering his place and apologising again. Oikawa laughed and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That tickles!" He jutted backwards 'accidentally' into chiselled stomach. Without mentioning it he passed a bar of soap over his shoulder. "Don't drop it." He teased and Iwaizumi took it with red cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2508601b4c54ff3663e6e3d4685dc5c0"They spoke about completely normal things while Iwaizumi washed Oikawa's back. He found himself wanting and trying to make the other laugh just to hear that heavenly noise one last time. He was surprisingly sad when their shower was over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298416000c77bcc59cda69a9f753c82c"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31cc357a7ae35c4448b7c589e453a3eb"A guard came in and checked their bunks before turning their light off and locking the door. Iwaizumi noticed absence in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where are the other two people?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They've both been transferred. The old one to the oldies sector and the young one to Sector 3. We're alone tonight." Oikawa replied evenly. There was a moment's silence. "Iwa-chan, can you come down here a second? I want to talk...face to face."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The bed squeaked and the ladder creaked as Iwaizumi made his way down it, wearing only the thin pyjama trousers provided. Oikawa was under the covers, he smiled when seeing his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He hunkered down. "What did you want to talk about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f48218065060088feeae966c8679d1""I was just curious about your past. That is, if you're willing to talk about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb673c365585bb2ec1c12177f1ad3563"Iwaizumi's mind flickered back to the things Oikawa had done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b72ee7b08accae649a54da1b22b1e724""I'm not that special. My past is pretty boring." He finally decided on saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1835b1e666ab498501f53fdd9bda778""Boyfriends? Girlfriends?" Oikawa pressed on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0c224a9d2cdf5eaff24327ce1cbe62"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You are straight./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced7f425abea3bf5a9f71cd3c4dffa80""I used to have a girlfriend. She left me when finding out I was going to prison."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907b9249df3b5995cc99bf1a12394275""Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Have you ever been with a man?" The smile on Oikawa's face turned into a devilish smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66d3c7ab362b67b5c1c203616359dd8c""Uh, no I've been...I've been straight all my life." He mentally cursed at himself for hesitating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957afe7ccc9ec2727b1800087a1b3d71""Wouldn't you like to try, though? Aren't you curious?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2631daea821bb33f98bea602449b0feb""No..." Iwaizumi frowned. "No, not really."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f473450ffa4b8dff2b1e7786b8a0f32""Come." Oikawa patted the bed in front of him. "Come sit." Iwaizumi obliged, perching on the edge of the mattress. Oikawa sat up and the sheets slid down his body. He too was shirtless. Arms came to rest on his shoulders and lips whispered his name by his ear. "I'm straight." Iwaizumi repeated, trying to make a point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b133d6783451b377f4a56e3c8a935e4a""Oh, Iwa. Everybody's gay in prison." He moved closer so that his chest was pressed against the muscles of Iwaizumi's back. In one fluid motion Oikawa pulled on the other's neck, he trusted that Iwaizumi's reactions would results in a hand on either side of his head, and he wasn't wrong. "Are you sure you're not curious?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2d4f09ef96990739a53036c8acc8c9"Iwaizumi faltered, he knew that if he said no this time that he wouldn't be telling the complete truth, and he'd been taught from a young age that lying was a sin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb2d2aa798405929e3599c130391eca5""I might be a little curious...but not enough to-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e7e3e88cfbe699cc785cb4a1a8145d""Ssh..." Oikawa hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. "That's good enough for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6532dec61cc3837fbb81a34594f84648"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b3f99359e217757a6cee4320cfc7a2"It had been a long process of trial and error. Iwaizumi had never been with a man before, he didn't know what to do and not to do. Oikawa promised that he'd guide him through the whole thing, and while having to stay quiet so as not to alert the guards he was vocal enough for Iwa to figure out what was good and what wasn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a75af3ced483abaabdc22b56022c6da0"Now he looked at the person below him, on his hands and knees, head hung as he waited to be entered. How had he ended up like this? He squeezed the man's hips between his hands gently and slowly pushed in. How did this feel so natural? Oikawa gave a shaky moan and his head dipped lower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e975d7f0f6f79a4d32fe240b302aded7""Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop? Should I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46abcaa3c91a403b311d2574857207e6""No." Oikawa said curtly. "You're doing fine, just keep going." His voice sounded strangled, as if he was desperately trying to hold something in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee3fc3d441c9578f9d1ee483d682add8"Iwaizumi slowly but surely pushed the rest of the way in until their skin connected. He groaned, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fuck /emthat felt good. He pulled out and then pushed in quickly and unexpectedly. All of the small noises and moans that Oikawa had been trying to contain flowed out and Iwa stilled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f1673b9a9af002576cfba93dadc45dc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heavenly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="846b04ef41f38a972592e3c8b6a8976b"He worked into a steady rhythm, pulling the hips into each thrust. As he felt an orgasm begin to coil in his stomach his thrusts became harder, quicker, faster, sending Oikawa into a frenzy. His head was thrown back and the most beautiful moan spilled from his lips as his prostate was touched. Iwaizumi didn't know what the sudden reaction was for but he guessed it to be a good thing and focused on that spot, pounding relentlessly into it with renewed vigor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec688e90860dfa422af8ad18ee9b893"When he eventually began to get sloppy Oikawa was near his breaking point. Sweat had broken out along his back, and every breath in was a moan out. A sudden squeeze on Oikawa's part had Iwaizumi letting out a strangled gasp as he unexpectedly came inside of the brunette. Oikawa whimpered at the feeling of white strands tickling his insides and when Iwaizumi pulled out he whined again at the sudden emptiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22f7befd2a520839d036c62ed2a03f52"Hajime flopped down alongside Oikawa and pulled the other into his arms, nestling his nose into the side of his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94424deefd7fbdad27e616e6c22dadfd""I'll miss you, Iwa-chan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81222421c679d13a18600ff54662d3e5"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f7aeb31a01db3d019c5b757aaf0d1c""Another one?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8986b6b5a202a408679aff82f94b6760""Yeah, poor fella, he was suffocated in his sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b587219b9c7f8fe7a1426abf749e73"The worker sighed. The new prison in mates had been dropping like flies recently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="248cd6daaa1058b23fe9caf7c3687d11""What his name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f3ec5b2b671cabd350132c7ed3b4a1"Another sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6d496e79d375da60b485fd3ac69ae7""Iwaizumi Hajime."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
